Ein neues Leben
by usa-ani
Summary: Der Endkampf tobt und es gibt auf beiden Seiten Verluste zu beklagen. HGSS Story mit traurigen Elementen und möglichen Happy End...
1. 01 Ein hoher Preis

_**Hallo ihr da draußen,**_

_**es freut mich euch eine weitere Geschichte präsentieren zu können. Und wieder das gleiche Paaring wie das letzte Mal nämlich HG/SS – inzwischen meine Lieblingspaar **_

**_Warnungen.  
Es ist eine tragische Love Story mit möglichem Happy End, die mitten in der Schlacht beginnt._**

_**Disclaimer.  
**__**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus…#smile#  
**__**Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme…  
**__**Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtig, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen sind rein zufälliger Natur, sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#**_

_**Nun gut, bleib nur noch zu sagen, dass ich es bis jetzt auf drei Kapitel ausgelegt habe. Anregungen und Verbesserung sind immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch VIEL SPASS **_

_**Ein neues Leben  
**__von usa-ani_

Kapitel 1 – Ein hoher Preis

Die Schlacht tobte und schien keine Ende nehmen zu wollen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie vielen Flüchen sie schon ausgewichen war und wie viele sie schon gestreift und sogar getroffen hatten. Immer wieder richtete sie sich auf um wie wild mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Sie beachtete die Toten nicht genauer sondern lief einfach weiter zum nächsten. Teilweise überkam es sie wie einen Blutrausch, wenn sie den Zauberstab hob um einen weiteren Fluch zu sprechen oder den anderen einfach nur ins Jenseits schickte.

Keiner hatte gedacht, dass sich Voldemort noch mal zum Ziel machen würde Hogwarts anzugreifen, nachdem sein Unterfangen im letzten Jahr so kläglich gescheitert war. Jedoch war Dumbledore getötet worden von dem Mann, der plötzlich in ihre Sicht kam. Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor für Zaubtränke an der Zauberschule Hogwarts kämpfte verbissen gegen die Auroren, doch nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte bemerkt, dass es immer nur Todesser traf. Der jeweilige Auror fragte sich sicherlich nicht lange, wer ihm da einen Gefallen getan hatte sondern ging zum nächsten Feind über.

Sie konnte sich nur langsam zu ihm vorkämpfen und bemerkte plötzlich entsetzt, dass nicht weit von ihm Voldemort mit einem leisen Plop erschien. Bei dem Kampfgetöse bemerkte ihn niemand außer Snape natürlich, der ihm lediglich kurz zunickte und auf eine Stelle in der Nähe des Waldes zeigte. Während sie weiter den Flüchen auswich, langsam müde werdend, versuchte sie die beiden nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Harry kämpfte in der Richtung in die beiden gingen.

Jetzt würde es also zum allesendscheidenen Kampf kommen und sie wollte auf alle Fälle dabei sein. Noch immer glaubte sie nicht an Snapes Schuld. Es musste eine Erklärung geben, weshalb er seinen Mentor umgebracht hatte. Sie war in den letzten Monaten zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Dumbledore es von ihm verlangt haben muss. Nach dem was Harry erzählt hatte, stand es zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht zum Besten mit der Gesundheit vom Direktor. Sicherlich hatte der alte Mann gewusst, was ihn erwartete.

Sie erreichte die Gruppe gerade, als Voldemort seine Stimme erhob. "Deine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen, Potter." "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher an deiner Stelle." Sie stellte sich neben Harry und sah Ron auf sich zu gehen. Nun war die Gruppe komplett. "Das goldene Trio hat sich also eingefunden um mit mir den Kampf aufzunehmen. Ich werde es genießen euch zu quälen." Hasserfüllte Blicke flogen von einer Seite auf die andere.

Ron ergriff schließlich als erster das Wort. "Wir wussten schon immer, dass Sie ein Verräter sind." Süffisant sah Snape ihn an. "Und uns ist allen bekannt, dass sie noch nie viel im Kopf hatten, falls da jemals etwas vorhanden war, das man als Hirn bezeichnen könnte." Sie verleitete die Aussage zum Nachdenken. Wollte er damit etwas andeuten oder hatte es einfach nichts zu bedeuten? Ron dagegen ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, aber er war schon immer schnell in Rage zu bringen, was Snape redlich ausnutzte um ihm noch weitere Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen - solange bis Voldemort ihm Einhalt gebot.

„Mach dich bereit zu…" begann Voldemort, wurde jedoch rüde von Harry unterbrochen. „Nun mach schon du alter Mann. Bis jetzt hast du ja nur große Reden geschwungen und keinen einzigen Fluch gesprochen." Mit diesen Worten warf Harry den ersten Fluch, dem Voldemort und Snape gekonnt auswichen. Es war als wäre der Kampf damit eingeleitet worden. Jeder sprach gegen jeden einen Fluch aus. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Zischen der farbigen Strahlen, die von den Zauberstäben ausgingen.

Sie war mehr damit beschäftigt alles von den Jungs abprallen zu lassen, als sich selbst zu schützen und so kam es, dass sie ein Crutiatus von Voldemort traf. Unter sehr starken Schmerzen stand sie ganz langsam auf und nahm den Fluch von sich. Keuchend stand sie da und baute mit ihrer letzten Kraft einen Schild um sie drei. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an Snape hängen und sie war entsetzt, als sie ihn ansah. Er lächelte. Es war kein überhebliches Grinsen oder gemeines Lächeln. Nein, es fühlte sich warm an und es gab ihr neue Kraft.

„Harry, Ron, denkt an das was wir besprochen haben." rief sie den beiden zu, worauf sie sofort ihre Stäbe hochzogen und den Schild, den sie geschaffen hatte vernebelten. Für kurze Zeit war die Sicht von Voldemort und Snape behindert, doch dann als sich der Nebel lichtete, sahen sie ihre Opfer entkommen. „Hier sind wir." schrieen alle drei und schickten gleichzeitig einen Todesfluch los. Die Flüche verbanden sich zu einem und… trafen den Grasboden.

Voldemort war zur Seite gesprungen. Nun klaffte zwischen ihm und Snape ein großes Loch, das letzteres bewundernd zur Kenntnis nahm. „Na, sieh einer an. Hat das goldene Trio in dem einem Jahr doch noch was dazugelernt und wie es scheint eine Menge." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, während sich Voldemort geschmeidig erhob und dich den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte. „Ich muss Severus recht geben… wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter den Todesfluch sprechen kann…"

Sie bemerkte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. #Versuchen Sie es noch mal.# Jedoch war es nicht so unauffällig geschehen, wie Snape wohl gedacht hatte. Denn mit einem Mal schrie Voldemort auf. „Verräter!!!! Du warst der Verräter vor dem mich Wurmschwanz immer gewarnt hat bevor er gestorben ist. Du hast ihn umgebracht." Voldemorts Stimme war schrill und tat in den Ohren weh, während Snape einen Schritt nach dem anderen rückwärts zu den drei ging.

„Ja, ich war es, der dich all die Jahre ausspioniert hat und du hast es dir gefallen lassen… Severus würde doch nie seinen Meister verraten, hast du dir gedacht. Nie hast du gewusst, was ich wirklich dachte. Meine Künste in Legilimentik und Okklumentik waren von je her besser als deine…" Er war nun fast neben ihr, als Voldemort einen Fluch losschickte. Doch wider erwarten traf es nicht ihn, sondern sie. Im letzten Moment hatte sie sich vor Snape geworfen und wand sich nun erneut am Boden hin und her zumindest für wenige Sekunden, denn Harry nahm den Fluch von ihr. Mühsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, während Snape sie stützte.

„Na ist sie das… deine Geliebte… deine Gedanken waren mein. Besonders das. Soll sie es wissen? Na was meinst du. Sollen wir ihr davon erzählen? Wer weiß, ob sie dann immer noch von dir gestützt werden will." Voldemorts Lachen klang unangenehm in den Ohren des Goldenen Trios, doch Hermine sah die Chance. „Nochmal!" zischte sie den anderen zu und nur eine Sekunde später schossen vier Todesflüche auf Voldemort zu, diesmal jedoch gab es kein Entrinnen für ihn. Er wollte ausweichen, doch die Flüche machten einen Bogen und trafen ihn mitten ins Herz.

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an, doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, traf sie ein Fluch im Rücken und wieder wand sie sich am Boden. Hinter ihnen war eine Gruppe Todesser erschienen, die noch nichts von dem Tod ihres Meisters wussten. Viele hatten Snape schon immer misstraut, wobei das eher vom Neid herrührte, als von echtem Misstrauen. Voldemort hatte Snape immer bevorzugt behandelt, je nachdem wie man dies auslegte, denn dies galt auch bei Strafen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Verstärkung von Seiten der Auroren kam und die Gruppe rettete. Doch davon bekam sie nichts mehr mit. Längst war sie in eine erlösende Ohnmacht gefallen und auch, dass es Snape war, der sie von dem Crutiatus befreite, bemerkte sie nicht. Sie erwachte jedoch nur schon bald, da sie Snape an den Schultern gepackt hatte und sie wie wahnsinnig schüttelte. Von weit her hörte sie seine Stimme. „…as tun Sie da? Granger, Sie können doch nicht jetzt sterben, nicht nachdem wir gesiegt haben! Wachen Sie gefälligst auf!"

Erschöpft öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in schwarze durchdringende Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen. Er ließ sie los, was ihr gar nicht gefiel. Auch wenn sie morgen blaue Flecken haben würde, aufgrund seiner rüden Behandlung, so vermisste sie seine Berührung. Sie sah ihn jedoch nicht an, in der Angst er könne sie zurückweisen. Ihr Blick glitt über das Schlachtfeld und sah die Leichen von Freund und Feind. Der Geruch des Todes stieg ihr in die Nase und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Schuld trug an vielen, die hier ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Sie hatte den Todesfluch immer und immer wieder ausgesprochen, denn schon bald nach Beginn der Schlacht hatte sie gewusst, dass ein einfacher Stupor nicht mehr ausreichen würde. Andere Todesser befreiten ihre Kollegen immer relativ schnell von Flüchen, wie den Erstarrungszauber und in dem Moment hatte sie ohne nachzudenken den ersten Avada Kedavra gesprochen. Mit Entsetzen in den Augen hatte sie einen Todesser umfallen sehen, als ihn ihr Fluch traf. Danach war sie wie in einen Rausch geraten und hatte den Zauberstab kreisen lassen, während sie immer wieder diese zwei Worte wiederholte.

Wie viele Kinder hatten ihre Eltern verloren? Wie viele Eltern hatte sie getötet? Wie viele junge Menschen? Sie blickte hinab auf ihre Hände und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihren Fingern. Blut klebte an ihren Händen und ihr Geist begann zu rebellieren. Sie konnte das Gesicht des ersten nicht vergessen. Immer wieder tauchte er vor ihren Augen auf. Sie schrie auf und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich Menschen getötet hatte. Askaban wäre noch eine viel zu harmlose Strafe. Ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und setzte ihn sich an die eigene Kehle.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Ich weiß, es ist ein Cliff, aber ich dachte er passt so schön an diese Stelle. **__**Nächsten Sonntag lade ich den nächsten Teil hoch, falls ich nach diesem Kapitel noch unter den Lebenden weile… #**__**smile#**_

_**TBC**_


	2. 02 Eine verlorene Liebe

_**Hallo ihr da draußen,**_

_**hier nun das zweite Kapitel meiner kleinen Triologie. Ist nicht gerade erbaulich und ich bin mir nicht sicher weswegen ich warnen könnte, höchstens, dass ich es nicht besonders gelungen finde und dass es hauptsächlich aus der Sicht von Severus erzählt wird, was nicht heißen soll, dass er Schuld daran ist, nein keineswegs - nur Hermine ist leider außerstande wirklich viel beitragen zu können**_

_**Disclaimer (das gleiche übrigens wie im ersten Kapitel #smile#)**_

_**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus… #smile#**_

**_Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme… ( ein großes DANKE an … für ihre Reviews zum ersten Kapitel, ich hab mich über jedes Wort davon gefreut)_**

_**Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtig, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Person sind rein zufälliger Natur, sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#**_

_**Miss Vero:**_ Diesmal geht es etwas langsamer zu, aber das nächste Kapitel wird dann zeitlich gesehen, schneller voranschreiten.

_**Tar-Ancalimae:**_ Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und hoffe, du bleibst nach diesem Kapitel auch noch dran.

_**Nach wie vor ist es auf drei Kapitel ausgelegt. Anregungen und Verbesserung sind wie immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch, VIEL SPASS beim Lesen.**_

_**Ein neues Leben**_

_von usa-ani_

Kapitel 2 – Eine verlorene Liebe

Snape hatte Blumen in der Hand, als er St. Mungos betrat. Es war nicht sein erster Besuch in dem Zaubererkrankenhaus und bestimmt nicht sein letzter, wie er sich seufzend eingestehen musste. Seit mehr als zwei Monaten kam er jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit und besuchte Miss Granger. Nachdem ihre körperlichen Wunden versorgt gewesen waren, hatte man sie in die psychiatrische Abteilung eingewiesen. Dort verbrachte sie Tag für Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Nur wenn er kam, verließ sie es. Er führte sie nach draußen, redete mit ihr und versuchte sie zu einer kleine Regung zu bewegen. Wenn das Wetter schlecht war, las er ihr ein Buch vor, doch außer dass sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder, „Ich bin schuld." sagte, waren von ihr keine anderen Worte zu hören.

Snape hatte ihr damals den Stab aus der Hand gerissen und sie so vor einer Selbstverstümmelung oder sogar den eigenen Tod bewahrt, doch seit diesem Tag war sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Mit Bedauern hatte er schon bald feststellen müssen, dass sie geistig verwirrt war um es milde auszudrücken. Ihre Seele war überfordert gewesen und nach all den Flüchen, die sie abbekommen hatte, war ihr Körper auch nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sich zu wehren. Sie tat alles nur noch mechanisch, wie als wäre sie eine mechanische Puppe oder würde unter Imperio stehen… sie aß, trank und zog sich selbstständig an und aus, doch sonst verbrachte sie ihre Zeit am Fenster ihres Zimmers sitzend und starrte nach draußen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger." grüßte Snape sie höflich und stellte die Blumen in eine Vase, während die Alten im Abfall landeten. Es war wie ein Ritual. Sobald er durch die Tür kam, hob sie ihren Kopf, sah ihn mit diesen leeren Augen an in denen mal früher so viel Leben geherrscht hatte und wenn er die Blumen gewechselt hatte, stand sie auf und roch an ihnen. Dann setzte sie sich aufs Bett und zog die Beine an, welche sie mit ihren Armen umklammerte. Er lächelte sie an, doch sie reagierte nie wirklich darauf. Den Kopf schief gelegt, sah sie ihn an und er begann einen Monolog, erzählte von Hogwarts und von ihren Freunden.

Zum Ende seines Besuchs gingen sie spazieren und er erzählte weiter. Er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie irgendwann wieder in die reale Welt zurück fand. Voldemort hatte mehr gewusst, als Snape geahnt hatte. Er hatte von seiner Liebe zu Hermine gewusst besser gesagt von einer Liebe zu einer Frau, die Snape in Gedanken anders aussehen ließ und ihr sogar einen anderen Namen gab, sollte sein Meister es je schaffen in diesen Bereich vorzudringen, was er letzten Endes auch getan hatte.

Potter und Weasly kamen so oft es ihnen ihre Zeit zuließ. Seit Ende des Kampfes arbeiteten sie für das Ministerium um flüchtige Todesser aufzuspüren und das teilweise tagelang ohne Schlaf. Es war fast zur Besessenheit geworden, jeden einzelnen dingfest zu machen und nach Askaban zu bringen oder direkt Dementoren zu überlassen. Sie waren schuld an Hermines Zustand, sagten sich die beiden immer wieder, wenn sie Hermine besuchten und sie in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sahen.

Bevor Hermine der letzte Fluch getroffen hatte, ging es ihr gut, doch Snape wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis sie realisiert hätte, was sie getan hatte und so oder so wäre ihr Geist abgetaucht. Früher oder später hätte sie sich dem stellen müssen, doch vielleicht wäre es nicht ganz so tragisch ausgegangen, sicherlich hätte man sie retten können. Snape gab sich wohl selbst die größte Schuld. Erst war sie vor ihn gesprungen um ihn vor Voldemorts Fluch zu schützen und dann war er so unachtsam gewesen, denn sonst hätte der letzte Zauber mit Sicherheit nicht sein Ziel erreicht.

Auch heute war ihr keine Reaktion zu entlocken gewesen. Kaum, dass Snape die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen hatte, wich sein Lächeln einem bitteren Zug. Er sollte hier sein oder besser noch tot, doch nicht sie. Sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt, sie hätte eine Familie gründen sollen, ein schönes Leben verbringen, lachend und nicht so vor sich hinstarrend, wie sie es jetzt tat. Es schmerzte, sie so sehen zu müssen und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie lange er noch herkommen würde. Sie erkannte ihn nicht, wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal wer er war, falls sie überhaupt etwas von ihrer Umgebung mit bekam.

Jedoch so teilnahmslos, wie er dachte, war sie nicht. Nachts schien sie zu erwachen, wurde von Alpträumen heimgesucht in denen sie immer wieder den jungen Mann sah, den sie als erstes umgebracht hatte. Ohne es zu wissen, spendete Snape ihr Trost, wenn sie erwachte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her, redete mit seiner sanften Stimme auf sei ein bis sie sich beruhigte. Dies alles geschah in ihrer Fantasie und nie jemand bekam etwas davon mit, denn am nächsten Tag war sie wieder die leblose Puppe, die kaum ein Ton von sich gab.

Doch dies sollte sich am nächsten Tag bereits ändern. Hermine saß in dem Sessel und starrte nach draußen. Ihre Wanduhr gab ein pochendes Geräusch von sich, das in der Anzahl der Stunden erklang. Sie nahm es nur nebenbei wahr, doch mit einem Mal kam Leben in sie. Ihr Kopf ruckte zur Tür und verharrte einige Minuten so, doch Snape erschien nicht. Es war der erste Tag, an dem sie keinen Besuch von ihm bekommen würde. Als die Uhr wieder schlug, diesmal zur viertel Stunde, wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Sie spürte nichts, sie dachte nichts und sah nur nach draußen, während immer wieder die Worte „ich bin schuld" in dem leeren Raum widerhallten.

Die Nacht war längst herein gebrochen, als sich aus Hermines Kehle ein leiser Schrei löste. Erneut hatte sie den jungen Mann gesehen, sein Entsetzen und wie er zu Boden fiel. Hemmungslos begann sie zu weinen, doch diesmal hörte sie keine Stimme, die ihr liebevolle Worte des Trostes zuflüsterte, keine Hand, die ihr beruhigend über die Schulter strich. Das lautlose Weinen verwandelte sich in ein leises Wimmern, das schließlich in ein Schluchzen überging. Ihr Kissen war durchtränkt, als sie endlich wieder in einen Schlaf fiel, der nicht erholsamer wurde.

Es waren bereits Tage vergangen, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sie das letzte Mal besucht und mit ihr geredet. Jeden Tag erfand er neue Ausreden um sich davon abzuhalten ins St.Mungos zu gehen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das einzige Fenster in seinem Schlafzimmer, das fast an der Decke anschloss, und weckten ihn sanft indem sie ihn an der Nase kitzelten. Widerstrebend öffnete er kurz die Augen um sich danach wieder auf die andere Seite zu drehen, dem Licht den Rücken zugewandt. Im Halbschlaf vernahm er ein leises Pochen, das sich verstärkte und vom Fenster zu kommen schien und tatsächlich warf was es auch immer war einen Schatten in den Raum.

Genervt griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer in Griffweite lag, und zielte damit auf das Fenster, welches nur Sekunden später sich dem Willen von Snape beugend öffnete. Eine Taube oder eine Eule, er erkannte es nicht sofort, schoss auf ihn zu und ließ einen Brief fallen. Es betrachtete das Tier kurz näher und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen klein gewachsenen Falken handelte. Es musste sich hier um Eilpost handeln und als er das Siegel auf dem Brief erkannte, war er mit einem Mal hellwach.

Ein Wachsfleck zierte die Rückseite des Umschlags und auf ihm war ein großes „M" abgebildet, das von einem Stab mit Schlange geziert wurde. Ein Arzt von St.Mungos hatte ihm geschrieben, aber weshalb? Wenn es tatsächlich um Miss Granger ging, dann war er wohl der letzte, den man informieren würde, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Unschlüssig sah er den Brief an und erst der Falke erinnerte sich, dass es sich hierbei um Eilpost handelte. In plötzlicher Eile riss er den Brief auf und fand zu seinem Erstaunen wenige Zeilen und zu seinem Leidwesen auch nur sehr dürftige Informationen vor.

„Sehr geehrte Professor Snape,

es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass Sie dieser Brief bereits in den Morgenstunden erreicht und Sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Schlaf holen wird, dennoch zwingen mich die gegeben Vorkommnisse regelrecht dazu.

Es gibt beunruhigende Neuigkeiten bezüglich Miss Granger und da sie von Tag zu Tag schlimmer werden, fand ich es für angebracht Sie zu informieren. Vor allem möchte ich Sie bitten sich sobald wie möglich sich bei mir in St. Mungos einzufinden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Dr. Synde"

Er ließ den Brief sinken und bemerkte nicht, wie sich der Falke in die Lüfte erhob und verschwand, da dieser nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Empfänger in diesem Fall Snape den Brief so bald wie möglich liest. Das alles interessierte den Empfänger im Augenblick recht wenig, denn dieser war damit beschäftigt seine Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Lag sie etwa im Sterben? Hatte sie einen Fluch abbekommen, der sich erst jetzt entfaltete… Was es auch immer war, er musste sofort zu ihr. Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich hastig an und rief dabei nach einem Hauselfen.

„Richte der Direktorin aus, ich werde wahrscheinlich vor dem Mittagessen nicht zurückkommen. Sie soll meine Klassen bis dahin übernehmen. Falls sie fragt um was es so dringendes geht, sah ihr es geht sie nichts an." Mit einem Nicken nahm der Elf seinen Auftrag entgegen und verschwand sogleich wieder.

Nur wenige Minuten später erklangen auf den Steinböden in den Gängen von Hogwarts eilige Schritte, die sich nach außen kämpften. Snape rannte regelrecht die Wiesen hinunter um zum Apparierpunkt zu kommen, wo er dann auch sogleich verschwand. In einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe von St. Mungos erschien er wieder und bewegte sich auch nicht bedächtiger vorwärts, dennoch fiel er nicht wirklich auf. Zu dieser Uhrzeit waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs und zudem regnete es heftig, was er nicht zur Kenntnis nahm.

Seine Kleidung triefte vor Nässe als er das Hospital betrat, was er mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes schnell beseitigte und sich am Schalter nach Dr. Synde erkundigte. Bereitwillig erklärte die Schwester ihm den Weg dorthin und ohne Dank wandte er sich ab, was die Schwester mit einem Grummeln quittierte. Sein erstes Anliegen allerdings war Hermine zu sehen. In Gedanken nannte er sie erst seit wenigen Minuten nur noch Hermine und wiederholte ihren Namen immer wieder.

Hermine, ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät… du darfst nicht sterben… Er malte sich das schlimmste aus und war bestürzt, als er ihr Zimmer leer fand, zumindest das Bett war leer. Seine Beine wollten nachgeben und langsam bewegte er sich wieder zur Tür, als er ein Geräusch vom Sessel vorm Fenster vernahm. Der Sessel war verrückt worden, denn die Tage, als er hier ein und aus ging, hatte er seitlich zum Fenster gestanden und nun zeigte er der Tür den Rücken.

Jeder Schritt schien eine Qual für ihn zu sein und erst als er sie zusammen gekauert auf dem Polster sah, atmete er erleichtert aus. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Doch sie reagierte nicht, sah ihn nicht an, blickte anscheinend sogar durch ihn hindurch, als er sich vor sie stellte. Seine Hand griff nach ihrem Kinn, während er langsam vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Nach wie vor war ihr Blick leer und ohne Leben und da bemerkte er erst den Schleier auf ihren meerblauen Augen. Ernüchtert stellte er leise fest. „Du bist betäubt worden… sie haben dich ruhig gestellt…"

Eine Zorneswelle brach los und er fluchte in Gedanken daran, dass es ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen war und er sich jedes Mal zu Recht gefragt hatte, warum sie so… beherrscht war. Er sprang auf und verließ eilends den Raum, Hermine ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zurück lassend, denn ihm war mehr als klar, dass sie es nicht verstanden und auch überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hätte, so hatten sie die Ärzte mit Tränken voll gepumpt.

Eine Schwester atmete erleichtert aus, als sie ihn das Zimmer verlassen sah und er schnappte noch ein paar Worte auf, während er an ihr mit großen Schritten vorbei ging. „Endlich sind Sie wieder da." Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und rief sich den Satz noch mal ins Gedächtnis und fragte sich, ob sie ernsthaft ihn gemeint haben könnte. Was war passiert, während den Tagen an denen er Hermine fernblieb?

Zu seinem Glück oder zum Unglück des Arztes, fand Snape Synde in seinem Büro vor, wie dieser einige Krankenakten durchging. „Sie haben sie betäubt!" schrie Snape kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Mit einer Gelassenheit, die nicht wirklich echt war, Snape bemerkte das leichte Zucken eines Auges, bestätigte er Snapes Worte. „Wollen Sie sich nicht erstmal setzen?" Widerwillig ließ sich Snape nieder, obwohl er in solchen Fällen lieber auf seinen Beinen stand, doch dies eine Mal konnte man ja mal eine Ausnahme machen.

Seine Beine fühlten sich Wackelpuddig an und er wusste genau worauf das zurückzuführen war, nämlich auf die Todesqualen, die ihn seit des Erhalts der Nachricht quälten. Was ihm auch wieder mal mit aller Deutlichkeit zeigte, wie viel ihm Hermine doch bedeutete bzw. korrigierte er sich selbst, wie viel er unnötiger Weise zugelassen hatte, damit sie sich sein Herz erschlich und er teilweise nicht mal einen klaren Gedanken deswegen fassen konnte.

„Warum bin ich hier und nicht ihre Eltern oder ihre Freunde, Potter und Weasly?" stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon auf den Weg hierher beschäftigt hatte. Ein erstaunter Blick streifte ihn, doch dann begann der Doktor zu erzählen. „Sie hat ihre Eltern am Tag vor der Schlacht verloren und soweit ich informiert bin, hat Mister Potter die Vormundschaft für die Dame übernommen, da keine anderen Verwandten mehr da waren. Er hat sie auch recht schnell bekommen, wie ich hinzufügen will."

Snape brummelte vor sich hin. „Wer könnte unserem Held schon etwas verwehren?" meinte der Arzt heraus zu hören. „Auf jeden Fall ist es sehr schwierig Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasly zu erreichen, denn meist sind sie auf irgendwelchen Einsätzen und da ich um Ihre bis vor wenigen Tagen täglichen Besuche informiert bin, erschien es mir richtig Sie zu benachrichtigen vor allem, da die Dame regelrecht nach Ihnen schreit."

Verwirrt war noch ein mildes Wort um die Gefühle, die sich auf Snapes Gesicht abzeichneten zu beschreiben. Sie rief nach ihm?! „Wann soll das denn bitte gewesen sein? Im Moment ist sie ja nicht mal sie selbst und wenn sie schon immer unter diesen was auch immer für Tränken stand, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass sie nicht mehr zu sich kommen kann." Mit jedem Wort war Snapes Ton kälter geworden und pure Verachtung schlug Snyde entgegen, der auf die anklagenden Worte abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Erst seit Sie weg sind, haben wir damit begonnen, hat es begonnen… " „Was?" fiel ihm Snape ins Wort. „Sie hat jede Nacht Träume um genauer zu sein, Albträume und es ist nicht klar, ob dies schon vorher der Fall war, nur klar ist, sie hat erst nach Ihnen gerufen, als sie nicht mehr kamen." Der Doktor legte eine Pause ein und beobachtete dabei genau, wie sich Snape verhielt, doch dem war keine einzige Gefühlsregung mehr im Gesicht abzulesen. „Erzählen Sie ein bisschen genauer was genau passiert." forderte Snape ihn auf, im Innern immer noch ungläubig, dass sie wirklich ihn gemeint haben könnte und entzündete damit eine kleine Flamme der Hoffnung, Hermine könnte irgendwann doch noch genesen.

„Meist zu unterschiedlichen Nachtzeiten wurden die Schwestern auf sie aufmerksam. Sie begann zu schreien, als hänge ihr Leben davon ab um dann für einen Moment zu verstummen und danach unter Tränen immer wieder ihren Namen zu rufen. Und nicht nur das, sie bitte, nein fleht sie regelrecht an, sie nicht zu verlassen. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden ihr etwas zur Beruhigung zu geben, denn es half nichts mehr, weder gutes Zureden, noch Versprechungen sie würden am nächsten Tag wieder kommen."

Mit einer plötzlichen Entschlossenheit sah Snape den Doktor an. „Ich nehme sie mit." „Wie Sie nehmen Miss Granger mit?" Irritiert sah Snyde seinen gegenüber an. „So wie es gesagt habe." „Aber das können Sie nicht und außerdem kann ich es nicht zu lassen ohne mit dem Vormund darüber gesprochen haben." Mit grimmigem Ausdruck sah Snape plötzlich die rechte Bücherwand nachdenklich an und entdeckte ein Foto von Potter.

„Potter ist der Vormund, sagten Sie… wenn ich ein Dokument bringe, das von ihm unterschrieben ist, reicht dies dann aus oder brauchen sie ihn persönlich?" Ungemütlich rutschte der Doktor auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Langsam aber sicher bekam er Angst vor seinem Gegenüber, der ihn mit einem Blick fixierte, der ihm riet ja nicht das falsche zu sagen und mit einer Gänsehaut erinnerte er sich plötzlich an die Geschichten, die sich um Professor Snape drehten, was ihn auch noch kreidebleich werden ließ.

„Natürlich reicht ein Dokument." Stieß er leise aus. „Hervorragend. In gut einer Stunde sollte ich zurück sein. Bis dahin sollen alle Habseligkeiten von Miss Granger gepackt sein, damit sie nicht länger als nötig in diesem Krankenhaus verweilen muss." Mit diesen Worten drehte Snape sich um und verließ mit wehenden Schritten den Raum.

---------------------------------------------------

**_Hier bin ich wieder und bitte um Kommis, Reviews oder wie auch immer man diese Dinge nennen mag, die einem Fanfiction-Autor das Leben versüßen und möchte mich noch mal für die bisherigen bedanken und um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich es nicht früher geschafft habe darauf zu reagieren bzw. zu antworten. _**

**_Nächsten Sonntag lade ich den nächsten, wie auch gleichzeitig letzten Teil hoch. Soviel als kleine Aufmunterung nach diesen dunklen und tragischen Kapitel, es gibt ein Happy End. Zumindest ist es bis jetzt so geplant, falls mir die Figuren keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. #smile#_**

_**TBC**_


	3. 03 Eine neue Hoffnung

_**Hallo ihr da draußen,**_

_**hier nun das dritte und letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Triologie. Hat leider etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie oft ich immer wieder neu angesetzt habe. Bin so viele Möglichkeiten durchgegangen und bin dann an diesem Ende hier schließlich hängen geblieben.**_

_**Naja, es ist doch nicht das letzte. Eigentlich sollte es dies sein, doch dann wäre es mir für ein Kapitel zu lang geworden.**_

_**PS. Ich hab das siebte Buch bereits gelesen, doch diese Geschichte ist davor entstanden und deshalb wird sie auch so weiter geschrieben, als wäre es noch nicht erschienen.**_

_**Disclaimer (das gleiche übrigens wie im ersten Kapitel #smile#)**_

_**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus… #smile#**_

_**Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme… ein großes DANKE an meine bisherigen Leser, die so nett waren mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich hab mich über jedes Wort davon gefreut….**_

_**Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtig, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Person sind rein zufälliger Natur… sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#**_

_**Anregungen und Verbesserung sind wie immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch, VIEL SPASS beim Lesen.**_

Ein neues Leben

von usa-ani

Kapitel 3 – Eine neue Hoffnung

Potter hatte mir eine schriftliche Erlaubnis gegeben, sie in meine Obhut nehmen zu dürfen, doch die Vormundschaft wollte er nicht aus der Hand geben. Die Gründe dazu erfuhr ich nicht, er weigerte sich mir diese anzuvertrauen, doch was interessierte mich das schon. Im Moment war nur wichtig, sie von dort wegzuholen.

Sie war erwartete mich bereits fertig angezogen und eine Schwester war gerade dabei Hermines spärliche Habseligkeiten einzusammeln und in einem kleinen Handkoffer zu verstauen. „Ah, Professor Snape. Ich bin gleich fertig…" Sie unterbrach sich, da sie merkte, dass ich nicht wirklich darauf achtete, was sie von sich gab. Mein Blick ruhte auf Hermine und da waren auch meine Gedanken. „Sie freut sich schon unbändig auf ihr Kommen." Etwas übertrieben fand ich, denn außer dem üblichen Lächeln, dass heute sogar noch ein wenig dünner als sonst wirkte, war ihr nichts anzusehen.

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihr jemand zu hörte, sprach die Schwester weiter. „Wir haben viel verloren und es ist so traurig, dass diese arme junge Frau darunter leiden muss, wo sie doch so tapfer an der Front gekämpft hat…" Erst wollte ich sie unterbrechen, doch dann unterließ ich es, denn sicherlich wäre sie so schneller fertig mit dem was auch sie immer da tat. Wenige Momente später tauchte sie neben mir auf und hielt mir ein Foto unter die Nase, was das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hätte, wenn sie nicht dazu gesagt hätte, dass das ihr Sohn war, der in der Schlacht gefallen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich den jungen Burschen eingeordnet hatte und einen Moment war ich versucht ihr zu sagen, dass er auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hatte, doch dann unterließ ich es. Sie war genug gestraft mit dem Verlust und hatte keine Schuld an den Fehlern ihres Sohnes. Eric, so hieß er, hatte MediMagie studiert und war erst wenige Wochen vor dem finlen Kampf in die Reihen des Lords eingetreten. Es hatte nicht lange gebraucht bis ich sein Potential und sein Talent erkannte und dementsprechend gefördert hatte. Wäre er auf der richtigen Seite gestanden, dann… wer weiß, was dann aus ihm geworden wäre. Nun verrottete er in irgendeinem Grab mit den anderen Todessern.

Meine Gedanken kehrten in die Wirklichkeit zurück als ich Bewegungen an meiner Seite spürte, die von Hermine ausgingen. Sie rutsche panisch von dem Bild weg und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Ich hielt mich nicht lange auf und griff nach ihrem Arm, während die Schwester nach draußen lief um einen MediMagier zu holen. Einen Augenblick später war ich auch schon in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen und was ich zu sehen bekam, ließ mich erbleichen.

Sie hatte Eric getötet. Immer und immer wieder sah ich das Bild wie ein grüner Fluch ihn traf, ausgesprochen von der Person, in deren Gedankenwelt ich mich befand. Schließlich hörte die Endlosschleife auf und zeigte Bilder, die danach kamen. Sie stieg über den toten Körper hinweg und ich sah den Kampf aus ihrer Sicht, wie sie ohne jedes Gefühl einen Todesser nach dem anderen mit dem Todesfluch bewarf. Genau in dem Moment als ich mich selbst in dem Kampfgetümmel erblickte, wurde ich mit den Worten „Du hast genug gesehen!" sanft hinaus gedrängt.

Wieder in der Wirklichkeit erkannte ich, dass Hermine wieder ganz entspannt da saß. Lediglich ihr Lächeln war verschwunden, sonst hatte sich nichts verändert. Schwer atmend kam die Schwester wieder ins Zimmer und zog hinter sich den Doktor dem ich vorher schon einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. „Sie braucht unbedingt ein Beruhigungsmittel…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Doktor zeigte auf das Bett und sah die Schwester fragend an. „Als sie das Bild sah…" und wieder kam sie nicht dazu auszusprechen, denn diesmal unterbrach ich sie. „Wahrscheinlich war es eher das Gerede um den „speziellen" Tag."

Keinenfalls sollte jemand erfahren, was die tatsächliche Ursache für ihren momentanen Zustand war. Es waren so viele Todesflüche auf dem Platz gesprochen worden, dass das Zauberministerium sich außerstande sah, sie den einzelnen Personen zuzuordnen und so war Hermines Akte sauber geblieben, so weit ich das wußte und ich hatte nicht vor das zu ändern.

„Ich werde sie nun mitnehmen." Worauf der Doktor nur nickte und die Schwester mir Hermines Koffer gab. Ohne ein Wort an sie gerichtet zu haben, erhob sie sich, so als ahne sie, dass wir gehen würden. Mir war nicht danach viel zu reden und da von ihr keine Worte kamen, verlief der Weg aus dem Hospital schweigend. Erst als wir die Tore verließen, bemerkte ich, dass ihr üblicher Satz ausblieb. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen und sie begann das Geschehen endlich zu verarbeiten.

Die Sonne strahlte hoch über Hogwarst als wir vor der Schule ankamen. Ein Teil in mir hatte die Hoffnung gehegt, sie würde zu sich kommen, wenn sie das Schloss zu sehen bekam, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vielleicht sollte ich am Abend mit ihr an den See gehen oder in die Nähe des verbotenen Waldes. Auf jeden Fall musste ich abwarten bis die Tränke abflauten und sie bei vollem Bewußtsein war, wenn man das denn so nennen konnte.

Von weitem sah ich Minerva am Tor stehen, doch ich bezweifelte, dass sie auf mich gewartet hatte. „Hermine, mein Kind…." Stürmisch wurde diese von der Direktorin begrüßt, ehe ich es verhindern konnte. Doch Hermine gab keinen Mucks von sich und starrte immer noch Löcher in die Luft. Erschrocken sah mich Miverva an. „Ist sie immer noch…" „geistig umnachtet?" beendete ich verbittert ihre Frage. „Ja, wie wohl unschwer zu erkennen ist. Ich habe aber nicht vor, dies dabei zu belassen."

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" Mivera sah mich fragend an, doch ich konnte ihr keine Antwort geben und so schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. „Später. Ich will Hermine erst in ihre neuen Gemächer bringen." Nur allzudeutlich war ich mir der Blicke, die sie mir nach schickte bewußt, als ich in die Kellergewölbe hinabstieg. Mit jedem Schritt näher meinen Räumen wurde es auch kälter, doch Hermine schien es nicht zu bemerken. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langem wurde mir selbst die Kälte bewußt, die von diesem Ort ausging. Würde es das richtige für sie sein? Konnte sie in so einer Umgebung überhaupt zu sich kommen?

Sie setzte sich auf den Besuchersessel und starrte weiterhin ins Leere. Es schnitt mir mehr und mehr ins Herz sie so zu sehen, doch im Moment war es nicht zu ändern. Ich legte meinen Mantel ab und rief nach einem Hauselfen. Sicherlich war sie hungrig, wenn sie auch nichts sagte und ich hatte noch kein Frühstück gehabt und es ging bereits auf Mittag zu. Doch auch das Essen neigte sich irgenwann dem Ende zu und forderte mich zu neuen Schritten auf.

Grübelnd zerbrach ich mir den Kopf, was ich mit Hermine machen sollte, während ich unterrichtete. Ich hätte sie hier sitzen lassen können, doch das war mir viel zu unsicher. Vielleicht bräuchte sie etwas und ich wäre dann nicht da. Natürlich konnte ich Mivera weiterhin bitten, Ersatz für mich zu sein oder jemand dazu ernennen, jedoch hielt mich irgendwas davon ab. Mit einem Mal erkannte ich, dass ich nicht mit Hermine allein sein wollte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre ich das in den vergangenen zwei Monaten nicht gewesen, doch das hier war eine ganz andere Situation.

Wenige Schritte brachten mich zum Kamin und ich warf eine kleine Menge blaues Pulver in die Asche, während ich einen Spruch murmelte. Kurz darauf erschien das Büro der Direktorin und ich sah mich suchend um, doch ich konnte sie nicht entdecken. Leise wollte ich mich wieder davonschleichen, doch da tauchte sie auch schon vor mir auf.

„Severus, was verschafft mir diese Ehre?" Ihr Ton war spöttelnd und normalerweise wäre ich darauf eingegangen, doch nicht heute. „Könntest du noch jemanden für meinen Nachmittagsunterricht abstellen?" Anstatt auf meine Frage zu antworten, beachtete sie diese nicht weiter. „Wie lange soll das denn noch weitergehen? Du kannst nicht ewig vom Unterricht fern bleiben. Warum bringst du sie nicht wieder ins St.Mungos. Dort ist sie doch am besten aufgehoben…"

Mit harter Stimmer unterbrach ich sie unhöflich. „Bis heute abend werde ich eine Lösung finden und ganz nebenbei versteh ich unter „gut aufgehoben" etwas anderes als mit Drogen vollgepumpt zu sein. Und nun entschuldige mich." Rasch kappte ich die Verbindnug. Noch mehr solcher unbedachter Worte und ich wäre in die Luft gegangen. Als ich mich umdrehte, hätte ich beinahe Hermine umgeworfen, die direkt hinter mir stand und mich lächelnd ansah.

Hatte die Wirkung bereits nachgelassen? Ihre Augen schienen klarer zu sein, ein gutes Zeichen und ihre nächsten Worte versetzten mich in einem Höhenrausch. „Du bist wieder da." Daraufhin umarmte sie mich und wollte mich gar nicht mehr loslassen. „Ist ja gut, ich werde dich nicht mehr so schnell verlassen." Ich führte sie zurück zum Sessel und begann mit ihr bzw. zu ihr zu sprechen, denn sie sah mich nur schweigend an. Unwillkürlich seufzte ich auf und schalt mich für die Hoffnung, es wäre alles in Ordung. Es war nur natürlich, dass es nicht von heut auf morgen gehen würde, aber immerhin hatten wir schon einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan.

Den Nachmittag verlief schweigend. Meine Gedanken kreisten um eine brauchbare Lösung, aber es war wie verhext, es wollte mir nichts einfallen. So beschloss ich ein paar Schularbeiten zu korrigieren und vielleicht bekam ich da mit etwas Glück eine göttliche Einfügung. Hermine hatte mich in der ganzen Zeit lächelnd angeblickt und als ich aufstehen wollte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht, wie als würde sie Schmerzen erleiden. Mir war jedoch schnell klar, dass sie davon ausging ich würde sie verlassen, wie bei meinen Besuchen.

Nach einigen kurzen Überlegungen zog ich sie hoch und ließ sie hinter mich hergehen, doch bevor wir den Schreibtisch auch nur ansatzweise erreichen konnten, blieb sie an einem der vielen Bücherregale stehen. „Willst du eins lesen?" Sie reagierte nicht auf meine Worte und so zog ich ein Buch, das ich für geeignet hielt raus. Es war ein Buch, das ohne jedwege Magie auskam und über jede Seite mit Bildern nur so überwuchert war. Sprüche aller Art wurden in ihrer Ausführung bildlich beschrieben.

Fast schon ehrfürchtig strich sie über die Seiten und ich verdrehte für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. ‚Typisch Granger! Es ist doch nur ein Buch.' Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich meine eigenen Gedanken erforschte. Schließlich führte ich sie zum Sessel zurück und drückte sie mit den geflüsterten Worten „Schon bald." leicht darauf nieder. Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee gewesen, sie zu mir zu nehmen.

Während ich die Arbeiten an meinem Schreibtisch durchging, sah ich immer wieder mit einem für mich ungewohnten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr hinüber. Im Hintergrund vernahm ich das leise Prasseln des Feuers und wie Hermine sachte Seite um Seite umblätterte in dem Buch. Die Arbeiten verlangten mir nicht viel ab und so blieb noch viel für eigene Gedanken. Es könnte eine Schwester beauftragt werden oder ich gab sie in Poppys Obhut? Aber das verwarf ich sogleich wieder, denn ich wollte sie ja bei mir haben und wie ich mir selbt eingestehen musste, sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre sie in den Unterricht mitzunehmen, doch dann würde sie jeder sehen und die meisten kannten Hermine noch von der Schule. Vielleicht könnte ich sie unsichtbar machen oder sie sich selbst. Letzteres wäre eher unwahrscheinlich, da sie ja im Moment nicht zaubern konnte. Kannte ich nicht sogar solch einen Zauber mit… Ich stockte in meinen Gedanken und blickte zu Hermine. Mir war die plötzliche Stille aufgefallen. War etwa das Feuer ausgegangen?

Nein, es kam schlimmer. Ich hatte mich geirrt, was Hermine anging. Sie war immer noch in der Lage zu zaubern und das auch noch nonverbal und zauberstabslos. Das Feuer war erstarrt, genauso wie ich, als mir aufging was ich für einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Scharf überlegte ich welcher Spruch als nächstes kam und tatsächlich flackerte das Feuer im nächsten Moment wieder. Darauf folgte ein Schwung Wasser, worauf es zischend ausging und nur kurz später entstand ein neues Feuer.

In dem Moment war ich aufgesprungen und eilte mit großen Schritten zu Hermine, doch mehr als das Buch bekam ich nicht zu fassen. Nur einen Augenblick später verschwand sie vor meinen Augen. Frustiert fuhr ich mit der Hand über mein Gesicht und überlegte was zu tun war. Zu meinem Unglück konnte ich gar nichts tun außer auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten.

Ich setzte mich auf dem Sessel gegenüber und blätterte durch das Buch bis ich an die Stelle kam, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Es wurde eine Reise ins Innere der eigene Seele beschrieben, welchem ein kurzer komplizierter Spruch folgte. Wann würde sie wohl wieder kommen? Ich hatte von Leuten gehört, die innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder aufgetaucht waren, aber auch von solchen, die Tage verschwunden blieben und leider auch welche, die nie wieder gesehen wurden.

Nach den ersten zehn Minuten stand ich auf und wanderte nervös hin und her. Immer wieder schalt ich mich für diesen Fehler. Welcher Teufel hatte mich geritten ihr gerade dieses Buch zu geben? Es gab keine Entschuldigung für mein Tun und da war auch noch Potter, ihr Vormund. Mit dem würde ich mich auch noch außereinander setzen müssen, wo es mir doch schon gleich wieder besser ging, sagte ich mir sarkastisch.

Eine Stunde war bereits vergangen, als ich beschloss jemanden hinzu ziehen. Vielleicht kannte Minerva ja eine Lösung, auch wenn ich nicht so recht daran glauben konnte. Gerade als ich die Türklinke nieder drückte, hörte ich im Hintergrund ein leises Schluchzen. Ich konnte meine Freude nicht in Worte fassen, als ich Hermine in ihrem Sessel entdeckte. Sie weinte und schluchzte immer lauter auf.

Die wenigen Schritte, die uns trennten, waren schnell überbrückt. Ich kniete mich vor ihr und hob ihr Kinn an um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie schien immer noch teilweise in ihrer Welt gefangen zu sein. „Hermine?" fragte ich behutsam und sie reagierte auf den Klang meiner Stimme. Ihr liefen immer noch Tränen am Gesicht herunter. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht… ich habe Menschen getötet."

„Ja, das hast du, aber du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken. Du bist nicht die einzige, die an diesem Tag getötet hat. Viele andere hatten auch keine Wahl…" Hermines Augen begannen sich wieder zu verschleiern, als würde sie meine Worte nicht hören. „Du wirst dich nicht wieder verstecken…" Ich schüttelte sie, doch mehr als ein kurzes Aufflackern konnte ich ihr nicht mehr entlocken. Sie war wieder zu der ewig lächelnden Puppe geworden.

Frustriert ließ ich sie wieder los, wobei ich laut und ärgerlich aufseufzte. „Ich hatte dich immer für stark gehalten und nun ziehst du dich wegen dieses einen Todessers zurück, der es nicht verdient hat so von dir beachtet zu werden. Er wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde." Doch alle Worte schienen vergeblich – keine Reaktion kam von ihr. Sie würde noch eine kurze Gnadenfrist bekommen, aber dann würde ich erneut in ihren Geist eindringen und diesmal würde ich mich nicht vertreiben lassen.

Notfalls würde ich ihr die Auffassung aufzwingen, richtig gehandelt zu haben. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich wegen Eric ihr Leben verdarb. Aufmerksam sah ich sie an, doch es stellte sich nach wie vor keine Veränderung ein. Langsam keimte in mir eine Idee, wie ich sie doch noch aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herausholen könnte. Wenige Minuten später war ich auf dem Weg zu Minerva, die mich erwartungsvoll begrüßte.

„Wer ist gerade bei ihr?" Sie hatte wohl gedacht, ich hätte sie mitgenommen und würde über den Kamin gleich ins St.Mungos. Da musste ich sie wohl leider enttäuschen. „Dobby leistet ihr Gesellschaft." In wenigen Worten hatte ich ihr meine weiteren Schritte erklärt und auch wenn sie skeptisch blieb, so billigte sie es. Jede Hoffnung und sei sie noch so klein, würde sie fördern.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter als ich in meine Gemächer zurück kam. Dobby saß vor Hermine und redete auf sie ein, doch diese rührte sich nach wie vor nicht. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich dem Elf an zu verschwinden, was dieser auch nach einem letzten Blick auf Hermine tat. „Miss Granger lächelt." waren seine geflüsterten Worte, als er sich mit einem Plopp auflöste.

Dobby hatte Recht und wahrscheinlich war ihm schon längst klar geworden, warum sie lächelte. Frustriert seufzte ich, dieses Lächeln würde mich langsam aber sicher ins Grab treiben. Ich zog sie sanft hoch und sie folgte mir ohne weitere Worte. Ein Raum wurde von mir so gut wie nie benutzt und den wollte ich für sie herrichten. Zwar war er nicht wirklich groß, lediglich ein Bett und eine Kombination aus Schreibtisch und Kleiderschrank fanden darin Platz. Doch für sie war es ausreichend.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich von einem leisem Wimmern, dass augenscheinlich aus dem Raum nebenan kam. Mit einem Satz sprang ich aus dem Bett und eilte nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet in Hermines Zimmer und tatsächlich war sie die Ursache des Geräusches. Sanft nahm ich sie in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her, während ich ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Schon bald hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und war fast am einnicken.

Kaum wollte ich sie verlassen, schien ihr Stimmung wieder umzuschlagen. „Nicht gehen…" flüsterte sie. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich konnte ja wohl kaum zu ihr ins Bett steigen. Minerva würde schon wohl an die Decke steigen, wenn sie davon erfahren würde, wie ich hier in Hermines Anwesenheit umherlief. Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. Da ihr Bett jedoch ein wenig zu klein für uns beide war, trug ich sie in meins hinüber. Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen. Das würde ja eine aufregende Nacht werden.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich wie gerädert und Hermine ging es prächtig. Ihr Lächeln so früh am Morgen zu sehen, war zuviel für mich. Ich flüchtete mich ins Bad und verbrachte dort eine halbe Stunde um ausgiebig zu duschen und vor allem meinen Gedanken nach zu hängen. In wenigen Stunden würde ich endlich meinen Plan ausführen können und mal sehen, vielleicht konnte ich bis heute abend bereits einen kleinen Erfolg erziehlen.

In einen warmen dunkelgrünen Bademantel eingehüllt betrat ich wieder mein Schlafzimmer und fand Hermine immer noch im Bett vor, genauso wie ich sie verlassen hatte. Die Decke war um ihre Füße verrutscht. Mein Blick glitt langsam an den wohlgeformten Beinen entlang und verblieb an den Knien, da wo ihr Nachthemd die weitere Sicht versperrte. Fast schon bestürzt bemerkte ich, was ich da tat. Sie sah mich weiterhin lächelnd an und bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Was hatte ich mir da bloß aufgehalst? Wie konnte ich auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, sie allein in meinen Gemächern zu lassen? Sie brauchte ständig jemanden, der um sie war. Jemand der ihr zu essen gab, der ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte. Nun gut, dann schickte ich sie als erstes ins Bad. Nur kurz später vernahm ich die Dusche. Weiter Gedanken verbot ich mir strikt.

Ich saß bereits beim Frühstück und hatte den Tagespropheten in der Hand als sie im Türrahmen erschien. Sie hatte sich meinen abgelegten Bademantel genommen, der ihr natürlich viel zu groß war, aber das war nur um so besser für mich. Ich wollte um keinen Fall in die Verlegenheit kommen auch nur zu erwägen, die Situation ausnützen zu wollen. Jedoch machte sie es mir nicht gerade einfach. Sie hielt den Bademantel nur mit ihren Händen fest und als sie sich an den Tisch setzte und zu essen begann, begann er oben auseinander zu klaffen und gab ein Stück ihrer weißen blassen Haut frei.

„Accio Gürtel zu Bademantel" schrie ich fast schon. Sekunden später lag er in meiner Hand und ich zog Hermine von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Der Bademantel wurde enger gezogen und ich durfte zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass sie nichts drunter trug. War sie denn im St.Mungos auch so rumgelaufen? Meine Schritte führten sie ihn ihr Zimmer und ich bat sie sich anzuziehen. Als sie begann ganz schamlos den Gürtel zu öffnen, den ich so sorgfältig um sie gebunden hatte, verzog ich mich schnellstens aus dem Zimmer.

Immer wieder las ich die gleiche Zeile aus einem Artikel im Tagespropheten. Meine Konzentration war gleich null. Bilder von ihrer nackten Schulter schwirrten durch meinen Kopf. Wie gut, dass außer Potter und Weasly niemand meine Gefühle zu Hermine kannte. Ansonsten hätte man sie sicherlich nicht in meine Obhut gegeben, aber war es nicht ausschließlich Potter gewesen, der die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt hat und zwar ohne zu zögern.

Meine Gedanken wurden von einer herein fliegenden Eule unterbrochen. Ich hatte wohl in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen. Nun gut, war nicht zu ändern. Wie als hätte er gewußt, dass ich geradevon ihm gedacht hatte. Eine schneeweiße Eule, eindeutig Potters Eule, warf mir einen Brief in den Schoß. Merkwürdigerweise schien sie nicht zu erwarten, dass sie von mir etwas bekam, denn sie wollte sogleich wieder weiterfliegen. Mit einem Pfiff rief ich sie zurück und ließ ein paar Eulenkekse heranschweben, die sie zuerst misstrauisch betrachtete, dann aber doch annahm.

Während sie mit einigen knirschenden Geräuschen die Kekse verspeiste, widmete ich mich dem Brief, den ich da bekommen hatte.

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich werde heute abend um 19 Uhr zu Ihnen kommen und Hermine besuchen. Außerdem bitte ich sie, falls Sie heute kein Nachsitzen für irgendeinen Schüler angesetzt haben, etwas Zeit für mich zu erübrigen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Harry Potter, der Junge, der ihn immer auf die Nerven geht"

Ich war wirklich schon nahe dran, den Brief in meinen Händen zu zerknüllen und dem Feuer zu übergeben. So eine Frechheit. Dachte er, er konnte sich alles rausnehmen, nur weil ich seine Erlaubnis hatte? Wenige Gedanken weiter musste ich die Frage bejahen. Er konnte jederzeit seine Entscheidung revidieren, also musste ich NETT zu ihm sein. Eine fast lachhafte Vorstellung.

Hermine trat wieder ein und diesmal korrekt gekleidet, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Sie hatte ein luftiges Sommerkleid an, das jedoch für diese Jahreszeit und besonders für meine Räume total unpassend war. „Mitkommen." zischte ich. Mein Tonfall schien sie nicht im mindesten zu stören. Artig wie ein braves Kätzchen folgte sie mir in ihren Raum.

Keiner der beiden Herren und damit meinte ich Potter und Weasly schien sich Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben, was ihre Freundin wohl an den kälteren Tagen des Jahres anziehen sollte. In ihrer Tasche war außer dem Sommerkleid nur ein wenig Unterwäsche, ein paar Socken und ein Mantel. Sonst schien sie nichts zu besitzen. Ganz unten fand ich dann jedoch einen Umschlag.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, doch sie saß am Bett und sah mich nur an. Weiterhin kam keine Reaktion. Mit einer Bewegung war der unverschlossene Umschlag geöffnet und mir fielen einige Fotos in die Hand. Merkwürdigerweise sahen sie so aus, als wären sie teilweise einem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen. Einige waren nur rußverschwärzt, bei anderen fehlten Ecken. Die Bilder zeigten sie mit ihren Eltern, wie ich annahm und teilweise waren ihre Eltern auch allein abgebildet. Es handelte sich hier um reine Muggelfotos. Keines der Bilder bewegte sich.

Sollte ich sie aufstellen, vielleicht half es ihr ja? Doch dann fiel mir eine gefaltete Notiz auf, die noch im Umschlag steckte. „Achtung! Diese Fotos auf keinen Fall der Patientin zeigen. Es kommt dadurch zu Weinkrämpfen und Schreiattacken." Eine Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. Da hatte ich doch das Ideale gefunden. Ich warf erneut einen Blick zu ihr hinüber und sah sie immer noch lächeln. Es tat mir zwar leid, doch vielleicht würde ich dadurch mehr erfahren. Ich hielt die Bilder verdeckt und setzte mich neben sie.

„Hermine, schau dir doch mal diese Bilder an." Mit diesen Worten reichte ich ihr die Bilder und erreichte eine merkwürdige Reaktion. Statt dem was auf dem Zettel stand, weinte sie nur still als sie sanft mit den Fingern über ihre Eltern fuhr. Einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an mein Vorhaben und drang nur eine Sekunde später in ihre Gedankenwelt ein.

Sie stand mit ihren Eltern am Gleis 9 dreiviertel und sah sich neugierig um. Ihre Mutter umarmte sie und auch ihr Vater konnte es sich nehmen lassen ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Es war wohl das erste Jahr gewesen, denn Hermine hatte noch kein Wappen auf ihrem Umhang. Das Bild wechselte und Hermine stand vor einem Trümmerhaufen. Hinter ihr begann jemand zu sprechen.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich Lupin und Tonks. „Sie mussten nicht lange leiden. Soweit wir wissen, hat sie der Todesfluch getroffen." Tonks nahm sie in die Arme um ihr das Weinen wohl zu erleichtern, doch es kam keine Träne. Hermine trennte sich nur wenig später von der Frau, deren Haare heute die Farbe von dunklem Blau hatten, das fast ins schwarz überging und glatt die Schulter hinunter fiel.

„Darf ich reingehen?" fragte Hermine leise. Hinter ihr tauschten Tonks und Lupin besorgte Blicke. „Es könnte heikel werden." meinte Lupin. „Das Haus könnte jeden Moment in sich zusammen brechen. Wir konnten das Feuer relativ schnell löschen, aber dennoch ist einiges in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden." „Und wenn du mitkommst?" Hermines Stimme schien immer leiser zu werden.

„Nun mach schon. Erfüll ihr diesen Wunsch." drängte Tonks. „Ich werde auch draußen bleiben." Schließlich stimmte Lupin zu und sie apparierten mit Hermines Hilfe direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Je schneller sie hier wiedr draußen waren, desto besser. Die Luft war noch erfüllt von dem Geruch nach Verbrannten und vieles war nicht mehr zu erkenne, so schwarz wie es war.

Hermine blickte sich um und entdeckte mit einem Mal zwei verkohlte Leichen in einer Ecke. Doch bevor sie auch nur genauer hinsehen konnte, zog sie Lupin weg. „Genau deswegen solltest du nicht hier sein." murmelte er grimmig. „Meine Eltern?" fragte sie und schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Accio Decke" rief sie und gab diese Lupin in die Hand. Sein Blick wurde immer besorgter. Sie zeigte keine Regung, kein Zeichen der Trauer.

Lupin deckte die beiden zu und drehte sich dann wieder Hermine zu, doch diese war verschwunden. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er sie im Gang vor ein paar Bildern wieder entdeckte. Ich bemerkte, dass es genau die Fotos waren, die ich vor wenigen Minuten das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie griff nach ein paar und entfernte Rahmen und Glas. So hatte sie bereits an die acht eingesammelt, als ich über mir ein Geräusch vernahm. Remus schien es ebenfalls gehört zu haben. Er achtete nicht darauf, was Hermine in der Hand hatte und apparierte ohne Vorwarnung mit ihr nach draußen auf die Straße zu Tonks.

„Was…?" begann Hermine zu fauchen und wurde durch ein riesiges Getöse unterbrochen. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war gerade in sich zusammen gestürzt und begann erneut zu brennen. Lupin und Tonks konnten es sich nicht erklären und egal welchen Zauber sie anwendeten, das Feuer lies sich nicht löschen. Hermine stand erstarrt daneben und konnte nur in das Feuer sehen. Die Bilder hatte sie nach und nach in ihren Mantel gesteckt. Sie hatte gerade noch zwei kleine abgenommen, als Lupin nach ihr gegriffen hatte. Sie entfernte die Rahmen und das Glas und nachdem sie die Bilder zu den anderen gesteckt hatte, holte sie weit aus und warf es mitten in das Flammen Inferno.

Überrascht hielten die beiden Auroren in ihren Bemühen inne. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht mehr zu retten, aber ich möchte euch dennoch danken." „Aber…" begann Tonks, doch Hermine winkte ab. „Nehmt es einfach an, wie ich es sagen." Sie schwiegen und beobachteten das Feuer eine geraume Weile, bis Hermine schließlich wieder zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte. Erzählt keinem davon, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich will nicht von Beileidsbekundungen überhäuft werden. Die Zeiten sind so auch schon schwer genug." Tonks wollte zu sprechen ansetzen, doch Lupin gebot ihr zu schweigen. „Natürlich, so wie du es wünscht. Tonks wird jetzt dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen und ich sehe was ich hier noch machen kann." Er lächelte sie an, doch sie schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders und erwiderte das Lächeln nicht wirklich.

Das Bild verschwamm und ich fand mich im Mädchenschlafsaal wieder. Hermine betrachtete die Bilder von ihren Eltern. „Warum kann ich nicht weinen?" Erneut wechselte das Bild und diesmal kannte ich das Kommende. Es war die Schlacht und tatsächlich kam nur Momente später Eric in mein Sichtfeld.

Ich wappnete mich gegen das Hinausdrängen und tatsächlich, als Hermine mich auftauchen sah, hörte ich wieder diese Stimme. „Du hast nun wirklich genug gesehen." „Ich lasse mich nicht vertreiben." Es kostete mich eine ernorme Anstrengung dem Sog zu widerstehen, der mich hinaustreiben wollte. Mühevoll folgte ich Hermines Schritten, die sie mir selbst immer näher brachten.

Sie hatte mich für unschuldig gehalten, stellte ich überrascht fest und meine Berührungen waren ihr auch nicht wirklich unangenehm. Ich wollte mal nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, sie hätte mich geliebt, aber Sympathie und das nach all den Jahren in den ich nichts anderes tat als sie zu schikanieren. Wollte sie nicht, dass ich es wußte?

Der Druck wurde schwächer und ich konnte befreit aufatmen. Hermine war gerade dabei sich den Zauberstab an die Kehle zu halten, doch meine Erinnerung riss ihr diese regelrecht aus der Hand. „Bist du denn wahrsinnig geworden?" Er sollte keine Antwort erhalten. Die Menschen verschwanden nach und nach und übrig blieb nur Hermine, die am Boden kauerte und schwer atmete.

„Warum läßt du mich nicht allein?" Ich spürte, dass dies kein Teil einer Erinnerung war. „Du willst ewig diese gedankenlose, ständig lächelnde Puppe bleiben?" „Ja." Hermine blickte hoch zu mir. „Eigentlich wollte ich Tod sein, doch du hast es verhindert." Bedauern schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Meine derzeitige Lage ist eingentlich nicht Strafe genug. Ich habe soviele Menschen getötet."

„Sie wussten alle, was auf sie zukommt. Wir waren im Krieg und im Krieg werden Menschen getötet. So ist das nun mal." Versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, doch sie wollte davon nichts hören. Erbost stand sie auf. „Aber jeder hat die Wahl. Man kann immer wählen." „Zwischen töten und getötet werden, meinst du wohl?!" gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Ja." erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Sehr edel." spottete ich und ließ mich auf den Grasboden nieder. Nun sah sie auf mich herab und ich zu ihr hinauf. „Ich hab Menschen auf dem Gewissen und habe vor dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen." „Indem du dich selber strafst? Das haben weder die Toten noch du verdient." „Ja, ja ich weiß, es waren Todesser. Aber hätte man nicht vielen helfen können?" Hermine setzte sich nun auch auf dem Boden und zwar genau ihm gegenüber.

„Warum führen wir das Gespräch nicht wie normale Leute?" Meine Hoffnung war wohl zu deutlich zu spüren gewesen, auch wenn ich meine Stimme neutral gehalten hatte. „Wir reden ganz normal, das muss reichen." „Bekommst du überhaupt etwas außerhalb dieser Welt mit?" „Nein, aber das will ich auch gar nicht." „Du verkriechst dich lieber hier und hängst ständig alten Erinnerungen nach, statt dich der Gegenwart zu stellen." „DU HAST JA KEINE AHNUNG!" schrie sie und sprang auf. Die Menschen erschienen wieder und die Bilder mit Eric begannen von neuem.

„Du weißt nicht, wie es ist ständig von den gleichen Gesichtern verfolgt zu werden." Sie begann zu rennen, doch ich holte sie ein, während um uns herum der Krieg tobte. „Lass mich endlich allein." Doch meine Arme ließen nicht locker, egal wie sie zappelte und egal wie stark sie mich aus ihren Gedanken vertreiben wollten.

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie mir zumute war als ich getötet habe?" „Damals wirst du es genossen haben! Du warst ein Todesser! Du wolltest Macht erlangen… meinst du, ich wüsste das nicht." Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren, da sie einzusehen schien, dass sie gegen mich keine Chance hatte. Meine Überraschung auf ihre Worte ließ sich nicht verbergen. „Ja, du magst recht haben. Ich habe es auch genossen, denn mit Absicht haben sie mir jemanden vorgesetzt, den zu töten ich nicht widerstehen konnte."

„Wer war es, ein junges Muggelmädchen, das du zuvor noch vergewaltigen solltest?" Hermine spie mir diese Worte entgegen. Ruhig kamen mir meine nächsten Worte über die Lippen. „Damals hab ich meinen Vater getötet, nachdem ich ihn mit mehreren Cruciatus-Flüchen gefoltert hatte bis er schließlich um sein mikriges Leben bettelte." Erschrocken schlug sie sich ihre Hand vor den Mund. Wahrscheinlich verglich sie ihren Vater mit meinem. „Verschwende kein Mitleid an ihn. Er nichts anderes bekommen, als das was er verdient hat." Meine Stimme war kalt und ohne jedes Gefühl.

Ihr Blick wurde intensiver und mir war, als würde sie mich das erste Mal ansehen. „Was hat er getan, dass er das verdient hat?" fragte sie schließlich. „Ist dir der Missbrauch und der Mord an seiner Frau und meiner Mutter genug?" Sarkasmus schwang in meiner Stimme mit. „Oder warte, was hat er noch getan… er hat mich für jeden Fehler, den ich gemacht habe geschlagen, für jedes Wort das nur nahe an Magie erinnerte…"

Sie kam mir nahe und sah mich traurig an. „Was machst du hier mir mir?" fragte ich sie, während ich Tränen von meinen Wange wegwischte. „Nichts." antwortete sie. „Ich weine übrigens oft hier. Manchmal hilft es und manchmal wird dadurch nur noch alles schlimmer." In meinem Kopf reifte eine Idee heran, die ich erfolgreich vor ihr verbarg. Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, weinte ich immer mehr Tränen und es kam mir nur zu gute.

Die Umgebung veränderte sich und wir befanden uns plötzlich in einer kleinen schäbigen Küche. „Mama, warum verläßt du ihn nicht endlich?" Ein Junge von vielleicht gerade mal 13 Jahren, mein jüngeres Ich, saß auf einem von zwei Stühlen und meine Mutter wusch mit der Hand das Geschirr. „Warum tust du das?" fragte ich Hermine. „Ich wollte es sehen." Blaß geworden wich ich zurück, denn ICH wollte das nicht sehen.

„Er ist ein guter Mann, ich weiß es." Mein junges Ich schnaubte nur abfällig. „Ein guter Vater ist er auf jeden Fall nicht." „So darfst du nicht reden. Er läßt dich auf Hogwarts gehen und sagt…" Er unterbrach sie rüde und stand dabei so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippte. „Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du das Schulgeld von deinem Erbe bezahlst und ihm erzählt hast, ich könne umsonst dahin."

Meine Mutter drehte sich erschrocken um. „Du hast ihm doch nichts davon erzählt, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht, sonst würd ich doch nicht mehr hin können." Erleichtert seufzte sie auf und widmete sich wieder dem dreckigem Geschirr. Derweil stellte der Junge den Stuhl wieder auf. „Ich werde dir das Geld zurück zahlen. Ich werde arbeiten gehen und jeden Penny sparen." „Das musst du nicht Severus. Mir geht das Geld nicht ab. Ich weiß, dass du dich auf der Schule anstrengst und das ist mir Lohn genug."

„Darum geht es nicht. Mit dem Geld könnte wir auf eigenen Beinen stehen, solange zumindest bis ich arbeiten gehen kann und du könntest dich endlich von ihm trennen." Meine Mutter hielt in der Arbeit inne. „Nein… und nun geh in den Garten bevor er wieder heim kommt. Du sollst doch heute noch das Unkraut jähten." Doch anscheinend war es dafür bereits zu spät. Draußen auf dem Flur hörte man schwere Schritte sich der Küchentür nähern. „Wo bist du Severus?" brüllte plötzlich jemand. Mein Vater trat nur einen Moment später mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Tür. „Warum bist du noch nicht draußen? Bis ich heimkomme solltest du schon längst fertig sein."

Mein junges Ich wollte ihm ausweichen, doch mein Vater erschwischte ihn noch am Kragen und zog ihn zurück. „Nichts als Flausen im Kopf, du nichtsnutziger Bengel." Mit diesen Worten hallte ein Klatschen durch den Raum. Der Junge hielt sich die Backe und starrte seinen Vater wütend an, diemal nicht versuchend aus seiner Schusslinie zu kommen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das überhaupt mein Sohn sein kann." begann mein Vater mit einem Mal. „Bist du sicher, dass du mich damals nicht betrogen hast?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze, als meine Mutter als Reaktion auf seine Worte einen Teller fallen ließ, der auf dem Fliesenboden zerschellte. „Ich würde doch nie… ich habe nie…" Doch er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern fasste sie schmerzhaft an ihren Haaren. „Er ist ein Bastard, der Bengel, der unmöglich mein Sohn sein kann." Was nun folgte, wollte ich niemanden zeigen und nun schob ich sie mit aller Gewalt aus meinen Gedanken.

Wir fanden uns nur kurz später auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts wieder. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. „Das war furchtbar." sagte Hermine bestürtzt. Obwohl ich gar nicht vorgehabt ihr das zu zeigen, geschweigen denn mich überhaupt daran zu erinnern, würde ich es ausnützen. „Ich habe viel mehr erlebt und ertragen müssen als du und das ganze Trio zusammen und ich bin nicht abgetaucht." „Ja, das mag sein, aber du bist ein kalter, grimmiger Mensch geworden mit dem keiner zu tun haben will. So will ich nicht enden!"

„Das verlangt auch keiner von dir." Dass ich so war wie jetzt, war das Ergebnis vieler Ereignisse, die mein Leben nachteilig verändert hatten. Sie hatte nur die paar und ich konnte ein ganzes Schloss damit füllen. „Du wirst nicht so." fügte ich noch hinzu. „Und sind sie sich da sicher?" Manchmal konnte sie einem wirklich auf den Geist gehen. „Ja!" Ich trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, doch sie schien meine Absicht zu ahnen. „Nein, bleib stehen. Ich werde nicht mitkommen."

Überrascht sah ich sie an. „Warum willst du immer noch hier bleiben? Warum bestrafen für die Fehler anderer?" „Es sind meine Fehler, meine Verbrechen… ich habe getötet." Sie glitt in die Knie, während sie diese Worte schrie und sah auf ihre Hände hinab. „Ständig sehe ich Blut an meinen Fingern. Es erinnert mich an meine Taten." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie schließlich ganz abbrach.

Ich sah wie sie still zu weinen begonnen hatte und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, als eine weitere Hermine rechts neben der am Boden erschien. Sie sah aus als wäre sie ihr Zwilling. „Sie wird nicht mit dir gehen…" Eine weitere erschien nun links neben ihr und ich fühlte mich irgendwie in der Unterzahl, obwohl das eigentlich totaler Blödsinn war. Hermine hatte keine Geschwister. „…. denn sie weiß was sie hier tut…" Und wieder eine Hermine, diesmal hinter ihr. „… und auch warum…"

Obwohl ich bis jetzt nur ruhig zugesehen hatte, wie sie in ihren Gefühlen versank, wurde ich nun mehr als wütend. Dachte sie, sie wäre die einzige die gemordet hatte? „Was meinst du wohl, was ich alles ertragen durfte? Glaubst du, du hättest überhaupt das Recht, dich hier zu verkriechen? Denn genau das ist es was du machst. Du versteckst dich vor der Welt und schaffst es nicht einmal zu deinen Taten zu stehen." Frustiert seufzte ich auf, da sie immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte.

Doch erst jetzt bemerkte ich die merkwürdigen Gemützustände der drei stehenden. Die rechte grinste mich fröhlich an, die linke dagegen funkelte mich böse an und die mittlere blickte neutral zu mir. Es war als ständen ihre Gefühle neben ihr. „Ich werde nun gehen, doch in einer halben Stunde komme ich wieder und da solltest du wieder in der Realität sein. Ansonsten werde ich zu härteren Mittel greifen." Mit diesen Worten kam ich langsam wieder zu mir. Sie saß immer noch neben mir. Die Fotos waren zu Boden gefallen.

Traurig erhob ich mich. Ich hatte so gehofft, sie mit mir nehmen zu können, aber vielleicht hatten meine Worte doch noch etwas bewirkt. „In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da." meine Stimme war eine Oktave tiefer gefallen. Ich würde doch nicht zu weinen anfangen, ich der gefürchtete Professor Snape, doch das musste ich auch nicht, denn ich weinte schon längst. Wann…? Wahrscheinlich als ich meine Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Eilig hob ich die Fotos hoch und legte sie neben Hermine auf das Bett.

„Wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich dich wieder ins St.Mungos bringen. Sie können dir bestimmt mehr helfen auf deinem Büßergang." Mit Absicht legte ich soviel Sarkasmus hinein wie ich konnte. Jedes Wort, dass sie dazu bringen konnte, war Gold wert. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie verließ ich das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hier bin ich wieder und bitte um Kommis, Reviews oder wie auch immer man diese Dinge nennen mag, die einem Fanfiction-Autor das Leben versüßen und möchte mich noch mal für die bisherigen bedanken._**

**_Dieses Kapitel hat mir einiges an Nerven gekostet, es wollte mir einfach nicht so leicht von der Hand gehen wie die ersten beiden Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es dennoch. Und wie ihr bestimmt erraten habt bin ich noch nicht fertig. Ein Kapitel aus der Sicht von Hermine kommt noch und dann ist wirklich Schluss ) _**

**_Meine nächste Geschichte, die schon in Arbeit ist, dreht sich wieder um meine Lieblingsfiguren HG & SS. Worum es geht… das müsst ihr schon selbst rausfinden_**


	4. 04 Zeit des Erwachens

_**Hallo ihr da draußen,**_

_**da bin ich wieder und ich muss entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. In den letzten Monaten ist viel passiert. Ich hab mich von meinem Freund getrennt, bin daheim ausgezogen und hab einen zweiten Job angenommen. Doch nun zu dem was ihr sicherlich hier lesen wollt. Das vorletzte Kapitel zu „Ein neues Leben". Hab lange daran gefeilt, wohl gemerkt nur in meinen Gedanken und nun bin ich dabei es nieder zu schreiben. Mal sehen, ob ich es so hin bekomme, wie ich es gerne hätte. Hermine wird noch etwas brauchen bis sie wieder in die „heile Welt" eintauchen kann.**_

_**Vielen, vielen Dank für die bisherigen Kommis von euch: **_

_**Tar Ancalimae, Miss Vero, la dame und Sepsis**_

_**Ich hab das siebte Buch bereits gelesen (sowohl in englisch als auch in deutsch), doch diese Geschichte ist davor entstanden und deshalb wird sie auch so weiter geschrieben, als wäre es noch nicht erschienen.**_

_**Disclaimer (das gleiche übrigens wie im ersten Kapitel #smile#)**_

_**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus… #smile#**_

_**Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme… ein großes DANKE an meine bisherigen Leser, die so nett waren mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich hab mich über jedes Wort davon gefreut….**_

_**Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtigt, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Person sind rein zufälliger Natur… sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#**_

_**Anregungen und Verbesserung sind wie immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch, VIEL SPASS beim Lesen.**_

_**Ein neues Leben**_

_von usa-ani_

Kapitel 4 – Zeit des Erwachens

Es war dunkel in dem Raum und im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich wäre tot. Doch leider war dem nicht so. Auf die dringenden Bitten oder eher Befehle von Severus Snape war ich zurück gekehrt in die Wirklichkeit. Ich könnte doch gleich hier und jetzt aufhören zu existieren. Leichtfüßig stand ich auf und griff nach meiner Tasche. Sie war leer bis auf die Wäsche, doch kein Zauberstab und auch kein spitzer Gegenstand oder irgendetwas was mich in meinem Vorhaben unterstützt hätte. Leise seufzte ich auf und stellte die Tasche zurück auf den Stuhl und legte mich zurück aufs Bett. Vielleicht später, dachte ich.

Aus meinem leichten Schlaf aufgeschreckt, hörte ich die Tür sich öffnen. Snape trat ein und sah mich aufmerksam an. Sicherlich vermutete er mich immer noch in meiner Welt. Was hatte er gesagt? Die ewig lächelnde Puppe wäre ich gewesen und da versuchte ich ein Lächeln, dass er aber nicht gerade freudig auf nahm. „Warum? Warum nur kannst du es nicht lassen?" Snape sah aus, als wolle er mir an die Gurgel gehen. „Freuen Sie sich gar nicht, dass ich wieder „da" bin? Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Für einen Moment durfte ich miterleben, wie seine eiserne Maske verrutschte und dahinter einen Mann zum Vorschein brachte, der anscheinend auch so etwas wie Gefühle hatte. Er war erst blass geworden und dann hatte sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt, das so schnell wieder verschwunden war, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Wenn Sie schon „da" sind, können Sie sich auch gleich anziehen. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten gemeinsam frühstücken." Das alles klang nach Befehlen und nicht nach Bitten. Wohl oder über musste ich mich beugen, denn einen Streit wollte ich nicht herauf beschwören und so nickte ich nur. Er nahm es wohlwollend zur Kenntnis und hatte seine Hand schon an der Türklinke, als ich ihn noch einmal zurück rief.

„Professor Snape... wo sind meine restlichen Sachen?" Er sah mich nicht an und ich befürchtete schon, er hätte mich nicht gehört, doch dann nach einer schier endlosen Zeit meinte er, „Das ist alles. Ihre Freunde werden den Rest haben." und damit verließ er den Raum. Ich blieb zurück und wusste dadurch immer noch nicht was ich anziehen sollte. Außer dem Sommerkleid, das ich auf meiner Haut trug, hatte ich nichts anderes und nur in wechselnder Unterwäsche rum zu laufen kam gar nicht Frage. Doch da ich meinen Zauberstab auch nicht finden konnte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu dem Mantel zu greifen, der mich überraschend gut wärmte.

Snape saß bereits bei einer Tasse Kaffee und beachtete mich nicht weiter. Und dafür hatte ich mich aus meinen Selbstwürfen rausholen lassen. Doch was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange und so schwiegen wir uns das ganze Frühstück über an. Mein Hunger hielt sich in Grenzen und brachte kaum das eine Brötchen runter. Es lag wie ein Felsbrocken in meinem Magen und der Kaffee, den ich unglücklicherweise auch noch hatte trinken müssen, pumpte mir so viel Kraft in die Adern, dass ich begann unruhig zu werden.

„Potter wird uns heute Abend besuchen." kam es von Snape, der gerade seine Zeitung fein säuberlich zusammenlegte. Die wenigen Worte hatten ausgereicht, dass ich hastig aufsprang und wie von Sinnen schrie, „Er darf es nicht erfahren." Snape verzog das Gesicht und deutete mir an mich wieder zu setzen. „Danke für Ihren unüberhörbaren Kommentar, doch dürfte ich erfahren, warum ich für Sie lügen soll?"

Mein Blick richtete sich auf meinen Teller ohne, dass ich ihn wirklich wahrnahm. Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Ohne dass ich es gewollt hatte, waren diese Worte gekommen. Ganz langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich nicht in seine Augen sehen wollte. Nicht sehen wollte, wie er mich verächtlich ansah, mich die Mörderin. Ich hatte gemordet und nicht nur einen Menschen. Blut klebte an meinen Fingern und als meine Augen zu eben denen glitt, vermeinte ich tatsächlich zu sehen, wie sie sich schlagartig veränderten.

„Granger" peitschte es durch den Raum und im nu befand ich mich wieder in der Gegenwart. Snape stand neben mir, doch ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn aufstehen gesehen zu haben. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. „Was ist passiert?" „Das dürfte ich wohl Sie fragen?" Ich meinte eine Spur Besorgnis darin zu vernehmen, doch ich konnte mich auch irren. Sicher irrte ich mich, denn warum sollte sich Snape über meine Wohlergehen sorgen. Der dachte wahrscheinlich auch nur an sich.

Ich gab nach wie vor keine Antwort und sein Blick wurde mit einem Mal weicher. „Tun Sie das nie wieder!" „Was?" fragte ich noch verwirrter. „Abzutauchen..." sagte er so leise, dass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. Ich runzelte die Stirn, doch er schien nicht mehr dazu sagen zu wollen. „Und nun kommen Sie. Mein Unterricht beginnt gleich." Mein Mund stand offen und mir war das mehr als nur bewusst. Doch er grinste nur unverhohlen.

„Dachten Sie ich lasse Sie hier allein?" Er schien nicht wirklich eine Antort zu erwarten, denn er hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt. „Stehen Sie endlich auf. Ich habe keine Lust wegen Ihnen zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen." Langsam erhob ich mich und folgte ihm. Kurzvor der Tüt stoppte er un dich wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen. Er drehte sich zu mir um und richtete den Zauberstab auf mich.

„Caligo calautica spirit" schlug es mir flüsternd entgegen. Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Was hatte er mit mir gemacht? Mein Körper begann sich aufzulösen und zurück blieb nur ein nebliges Etwas, das lediglich meine Umrisse umschrieb. „Ihren unausgesprochen Wunsch ungesehen zu bleiben kann ich mangels Tarnumhang leider nicht nachkommen, aber auch so wird sie sicherlich keiner erkennen." Mit diesen Worten trat er in den Gang hinaus. Ungeduldig winkte er mich nach und schweigend legten wir den Weg bis zum Klassenzimmer zurück.

Mein Gang hatte sich durch den Zauberspruch auch verändert. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich mehr schweben als gehen und als wir um die letzte Ecke bogen, konnte ich einige Schüler scharf einatmen hören. Ob es nun an mir oder an dem Auftauchen von Snape lag, konnte ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Auf jeden Fall war es mit einem Mal sehr still geworden und jeder schien sich so unauffällig wie möglich benehmen zu wollen.

Als alle endlich Platz genommen hatten, begann Snape zu sprechen. „Ab heute werden wir einen Gast haben, der dem Unterricht beiwohnen wird. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Miss Beth." Er hatte mich 'Beth' genannt. Wie war er nur auf diesen Namen gekommen? Naja, auf jeden Fall würde keiner seine Worte anzweifeln und es dabei belassen. Gerüchte würde es wohl geben, aber wo wohl nicht. Solange keiner wusste, wer ich wirklich war, war ich in Sicherheit.

Er bot mir seinen Stuhl hinter dem Pult an und dankbar nahm ich das Angebot an. Von dort aus hatte ich die gesamte Klasse und natürlich auch Snape im Blickfeld. So fühlte es sich also an auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen und musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Wie gut, dass meine Erscheinung Gefühlregungen verbarg. So folgte ich dem Geschehen, doch ab der zweiten Stunde, begannen meine Gedanken abzuschweifen. Der Unterricht verlor an Interesse und ich begann unbewußt mich von der Klasse abzuwenden und unverwandt die rechte Regalseite anzustarren.

Würde Snape Stillschweigen bewahren, was Harry betraf? Ich hoffte es so sehr. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern bis ich mich in der Lage fühlte mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sicherlich würde er sich abwenden, wenn er von meinen Taten wüsste. Die Stunde verging, während ich mich immer mehr in den absurdesten Gedanken verfing. Erst der Aufbruch der Schüler holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

Snape wechselte ein paar Worte mit mir, als bereits die nächste Klasse herein kam. Erneut stellte er mich vor und begann dann seinen Unterricht. Wie davor auch, konnte ich nicht verhindern schon bald wieder abzusinken. Für Snape sah es wohl so aus als würde ich an seinen Lippen hängen, doch das sollte sich ändern. Als die Glocke schellte erstarrte ich vor Schreck. War die Stunde schon vorüber?

Brav folgte ich Snape in seine Gemächer und wir aßen zu Mittag. Es wurde gerade der Nachtisch aufgetragen, als Snape zu sprechen begann. „Mich hat es verwundert, dass Sie nicht eingegriffen haben." „Wo?" Anscheinend hatte ich etwas wichtiges verpasst. „Na als ich Miss Middelton 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen habe." Beinahe hätte ich „Sie haben was?" geschrien, doch konnte ich mich gerade noch halten. „Es ist Ihr Unterricht und ich habe sicherlich nicht das Recht Ihnen hinein zu reden."

Snape schien so etwas schon geahnt zu haben. „Na gut, ab sofort werde ich Sie in den Unterricht mit einbinden und da niemand weiß wer sie sind, werde ich meinen guten Ruf behalten können." Frech grinste er mich an und ich nickte lediglich nur. Ich sollte nie erfahren, dass er Magda zwar Punkte abgezogen hatte, aber nur 40. Hätte ich ihn korrigiert, dann hätte er mich wohl in Ruhe gelassen. Aber so wie die Dinge standen, hatte er erkannt, dass es wohl noch ein schönes Stück Arbeit sein würde mich wieder aktv ins Leben einzubinden.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht kam und es dauerte nicht lange und Snape setzte seine Warnung in die Tat um. Als ein Schüler die Antwort auf einer seiner Frage nicht wusste, ließ er mich ran und bat mich gleichzeitig die Antwort so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Da dies eine dritte Klasse war, kam das gewünschte ohne Zögern über meine Lippen. In meinen Ohren hörten sich die Worte auswendig gelernt an, doch die Schüler schien ich damit zu beeindrucken. Scherzhaft nannte er mich daraufhin das wandelde Lexikon.

Ich schmunzelte und war irgendwie froh, dass ich die nächsten Stunden nicht dazu kam wieder ins Grübeln zu fallen. Hatte es mit Fragen begonnen, so ging es nun weiter mit Hilfestellungen beim Brauen. Sobald jemand einen Fehler machte, durfte ich demjenigen helfen neu anzufangen. Und schon bald patroullierte ich selbst durch die Gänge. Dabei konnte ich es nicht lassen, den Schülern immer wieder einige Hinweise zuzuflüstern. Die meisten nickten nur dankbar, andere wussten nicht ob sie überhaupt eine Regung zeigen durften.

Später beim Abendessen sprach er mich darauf an. „Es ist ja schön und nett, dass Sie den Schüler helfen wollen, doch ein Denkanstoss würde genügen. Sie müssen Ihnen ja nicht gleich die Antwort vor die Füsse werfen." Darauf erwiderte ich nichts, denn ich wusste ja, dass er recht hatte. Leider ging unsere Mahlzeit relativ schnell zu Ende und ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Harry würde in wenigen Minuten da sein und ich war mir Snapes Schweigen immer noch nicht sicher.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, verzog ich mich in mein Zimmer. Leise schloss ich die Tür und vernahm noch am Rande Snapes Stimme, wie er Harry herein bat. Obwohl ich neugierig war, wollte ich nicht lauschen. Wer wußte schon was Snape ihm nun erzählte. Im nächsten Moment klopfte es sanft an der Tür, Harry trat ein und sah sich kurz um. Ich lächelte nur vor mich hin und versuchte die zu miemen, die ich einige Monate gewesen war. Es schien ihm nicht aufzufallen.

„Hallo Hermine!" Langsam drehte ich ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an. Ein langer Seufzer folgte, doch er lächelte mir dann wieder entgegen. „Ich habe dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht." sagte er und deutete auf eine gutgefüllte Reisetasche. „Und auch das hier. Sicherlich hast du ihn schon vermisst." Aus seinem Umhang zog er meinen Zauberstab und ich konnte das Leuchten in meinen Augen nicht unterbinden. Sein Gesicht lächelte noch breiter, als er sah, wie ich ihn erkannte.

Eine Hand streckte sich danach aus, doch als ich ihn berührte, zog ich sie so schnell zurück als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Für einen Moment hatte ich mich wieder am Schlachtfeld gesehen, den Zauberstab an die eigene Kehle gedrückt. Mit den aufkeimenden Gefühlen, kamen auch die Tränen. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg nach oben. Harry verschwamm vor meinen Augen und ich konnte ihn nach Snape rufen hören. Unbaholfen wischte ich mit den Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, immer wieder, doch der Strom versiegte einfach nicht.

Bilder tauchten in schneller Abfolge vor meinen Augen auf. Die Schlacht, meine Flüche, mein Versuch Hand an mich zu legen und Snape wie er mich anschrie. Es hörte nicht auf und ohne dass ich es bemerkte schrie ich, ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich bekam nicht mit, wie Harry geschockt vor mir stand und Snape besorgt ins Zimmer eilte. Er erfasste relativ schnell die Situation und schickte Harry raus. Ich spürte seine Umarmung und begann mich regelrecht an ihn festzukrallen.

Plötzich war ich nicht mehr allein. „Hör auf!" schrie jemand und ich erkannte Snape, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte, während immer wieder die gleichen Bilder an mir vorbeizogen. Es war als würde er vor dem Film stehen. Die Bilder wurden langsamer und waren nun bei dem Endkampf mit Voldemort. Obwohl ich es so gern gewollt hätte, ich konnte mich nicht abwenden. Um so aufmerksamer nahm ich dann die Worte des Dunklen Lords in mich auf.

„Na ist sie das… deine Geliebte… deine Gedanken waren mein. Besonders das. Soll sie es wissen? Na was meinst du. Sollen wir ihr davon erzählen? Wer weiß, ob sie dann immer noch von dir gestützt werden will."

Das Bild erstarrte und auch Snape. Hatte Voldemort da gesagt ich sei Snapes Geliebte? Es konnte sich nur um ein Missverständnis eines sehr sehr kranken Mannes handeln. Doch Snapes bleiches Gesicht und sein sofortiges Verschwinden aus meinen Gedanken belehrte mich eines Besseren. Wie sollte ich ihm nun gegenüber treten, wo ich nun erkannt hatte, dass ich ihn ebenso liebte?

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**Endlich fertig, leider nur mit dem Kapitel, doch das nächste steht schon, wenn auch nur von der Story her. Freut euch auf das (endgültig) letzte Kapitel, dass mir jetzt schon Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Bitte nicht fressen, wegen dem Cliffhanger, aber ich sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit das Kapitel zu beenden. **_

_**TBC**_


	5. 05 Zeit der Erinnerungen

_**Hallo ihr da draußen,**_

_**diesmal lass ich mal die vielen Worte, ich hab ja lange genug gewartet, aber ein paar Zeilen möchte ich dennoch los werden.**_

_**Im Laufe der nächsten Woche kommt das nächste... richtig geraten, das hier ist nicht das letzte Kapitel, aber wir nähern uns dem Ende.**_

_**Ich hab das siebte Buch bereits gelesen, doch diese Geschichte ist davor entstanden und deshalb wird sie auch so weiter geschrieben, als wäre es noch nicht erschienen.**_

_**Disclaimer (das gleiche übrigens wie im ersten Kapitel #smile#)**_

_**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus… #smile#**_

_**Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme… ein großes DANKE an meine bisherigen Leser, die so nett waren mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich hab mich über jedes Wort davon gefreut….**_

_**Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtigt, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Person sind rein zufälliger Natur… sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#**_

_**Anregungen und Verbesserung sind wie immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch, VIEL SPASS beim Lesen.**_

_**Ein neues Leben**_

_von usa-ani_

Kapitel 5 – Zeit der Erinnerungen

Ich liebte ihn, da war ich mir sicher, doch warum und vor allem, wann war das geschehen? Es gab in den letzten Jahren nicht viele Gelegenheiten, wo wir alleine waren und in diesen Momenten bestanden seine Gefühle mir gegenüber nur aus Verachtung. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, es viel mir nicht ein.

Doch dann tauchte ein Gedanke wie aus dem Nichts auf. Die Zeit während meines Aufenthalts im St.Mungos. War es vielleicht da passiert? Aber da war ich doch überhaupt nicht ansprechbar, nur eine „ewig lächelnde Puppe". Aber selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt war, wer sagte da, dass er es auch war! Vielleicht hatte Voldemort nur ein paar Gedanken von Snape auf geschnappt, die von seiner Geliebten handelten und sie mit mir vertauscht. Wie hat er gesagt, „Na ist sie das..."? Er wusste es also selber nicht genau.

War ich ihr vielleicht ähnlich und hatte sich Snape deshalb um mich gekümmert? Nannte er mich auch deswegen „Beth", damit ich ihr um so ähnlicher wurde? Ich ertrug diesen Gedanken nicht. Ich musste es wissen. Was war in den letzten Monaten passiert? Nachdem ich eine Weile in meinen kleinen Raum umher gewandert war, immer von der Tür bis zum Schrank, was nur wirklich wenig Schritte waren, wollte ich mich wieder hinsetzten und versuchen wieder abzutauchen, doch diesmal mit voller Absicht.

Mein Blick blieb an einem Stück Holz hängen, das halb unter das Bett gerutscht war. Es handelte sich um meinen Zauberstab. Die Versuchung war sehr groß, danach zu greifen und hier und jetzt alles zu beenden, wo ich doch augenscheinlich ganz alleine auf der Welt war. Doch dem war nicht mehr so. Snape hatte mich eines besseren belehrt. Hätte er mich nicht einfach im St.Mungos lassen können? Es war alles so kompliziert geworden und es schien nicht wirklich leichter zu werden.

Was wenn ich wieder diese Bilder sehen musste? War es das wirklich wert, nur dass ich meinen Stab in der Hand halten konnte? Doch das schien die perfekte Gelegenheit wieder in meine Gedanken zu kommen. Ich nickte mir selbst zu und wappnete mich gegen das kommende. Meine Hand streckte sich erneut aus und diesmal gab es kein Zögern. In dem Moment als ich ihn berührte, wurde es mir schwarz vor meinen Augen und ich klappte in mich zusammen.

oOooOooOo

Sie wusste es, gut sie hatte schon viel früher das gleiche gehört, doch nun schien es ihr erst bewusst geworden zu sein, was der dunkle Lord tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Was würde sie nun tun? Ich erwartete jeden Moment, dass sie raus gerannt kam und nach Potter verlangte. Doch nichts geschah, außer dass sie ruhelos in ihrem Raum auf und ab ging.

Feige war ich geflüchtet. Es war mir nicht möglich auch nur eine Sekunde länger mit ihr im gleichen Raum zu verweilen. Wie viele Situationen hatte ich mir schon vorgestellt, in denen ich ihr meine „Liebe" beichtete? Irgendwann hatte ich zu zählen aufgehört, doch viel wichtiger war mir ihre Reaktion auf mein Geständnis und in keiner meiner Fantasien war sie je gut ausgefallen.

Schreiend, fluchend, flüchtend und weinend waren nur einige davon. Konnte sie mich überhaupt lieben? Mir war es nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie es irgendwann tatsächlich raus finden konnte. Ich hatte mich in Sicherheit gewiegt und mich relativ schnell mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass ich sie nie würde haben können. Eine recht einseitige Sache und doch war ich schon zufrieden gewesen, wenn ich sie nur aus der Ferne beobachten konnte, sei es im Unterricht oder mit ihren Freunden.

Anfangs habe ich sie sogar gehasst, als ich raus fand welcher Natur meine Gefühle für sie waren. Es war mir erst so richtig klar geworden, als alle vom Kampf im Ministerium kamen. Meine Ängste hatte ich noch völlig falsch gedeutet, doch dann die Erkenntnis, dass sie wohlauf war, hatte etwas in mir ausgelöst, das man noch am besten mit Erleichterung erklären konnte. Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, meine Gefühle dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen? Ich konnte nur von Glück reden, dass mein Lord mich in den nächsten Tagen nicht gerufen hat. Eins wäre sicher gewesen, lebend wäre ich aus der Sache nicht rausgekommen.

Meine Gedanken begangen in den nächsten Tagen verrückt zu spielen. Wie konnte ich es ungeschehen machen und war dies überhaupt möglich? Schon bald musste ich feststellen, dass all meine Bemühen umsonst waren. Es brachte nichts Hermine vor all den anderen noch mehr runter zu machen und erst recht halfen mir meine eisigen Blicke nicht, mit denen ich sie jedesmal bedachte, sobald sie es auch nur wagte meinen Weg zu kreuzen oder sich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten.

So beschloss ich, da ich sie einfach nicht vergessen konnte, Hermine durch eine völlig andere Person zu ersetzen. Liebend gern hätte ich einfach nur Lily genommen, doch ersten hätte mein Lord das wahrscheinlich sofort durchschaut und zweitens wollte ich Lily das einfach nicht antun. Sie war einzigartig gewesen und so wollte ich sie in Erinnerung behalten. Schließlich kam ich auf „Beth". Den Namen hatte ich aus einem der vielen Muggelromane, die ich reihenweise Schülerinnen abgenommen hatte.

Das Mädchen hatte in dem Buch eine gute Tat vollbracht indem sie einer armen Familie etwas zu essen brachte, doch sie wurde dafür bestraft. Die Kinder dieser Familie hatten eine Krankheit und sie steckte sich an. Zwar überlebte sie, doch litt von da an an einem schwachen Herzen, das ihr Jahre später den Tod an ihr Bett holen sollte. Warum ich gerade darauf kam, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Vielleicht verglich ich unwillkürlich Hermines Leben mit dieser Beth – immer hilfsbereit. Und doch habe ich immer geahnt, dass auch sie ein übles Schicksal ereilen würde. Ich hatte es ihr beileibe nicht gewünscht, doch lauerte immer dieser Gedanken im Hintergrund.

Mit ihrem Namen entschied ich dann auch nach und nach wie sie aussehen sollte. Schwarze lange und glatte Haare sollte sie haben, immer als lose fallenden geflechteten Zopf getragen. Ich gab ihr eine ältere Erscheinung, um weiten älter als Hermine. Sie war nur Zentimeter kleiner als ich und sie war gertenschlank und – ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen – gut bestückt. Als ich endlich fertig war, hatte ich meiner Meinung nach die perfekte Illusion geschaffen. Tag für Tag prägte ich mir diese Wesenszüge ein und verband sie mit Hermine, wobei ich mich anfangs immer wieder korrigieren musste. Doch irgendwann hatte ich den Dreh raus.

Mein Lord ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie gewohnt hetzte er mir einen Crucio auf den Hals, bevor er mich zu Wort kommen ließ. Doch als ich geendet hatte, spürte ich eine Veränderung. Mein Lord begann mich zu umkreisen und das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen. Einen Moment später war er auch schon in meinen Gedanken. Ich widerstand erfolgreich dem Gefühl mich schütteln zu müssen und ihn nicht gewaltsam zu vertreiben.

Doch als bald ließ er mich los und deutlich spürte ich seinen stechenden Blick auf mir ruhen. „So, so... Severus, mein treuer Untertan hat es doch endlich geschafft sich eine Frau zu suchen... ich hatte beinahe schon den Eindruck, du hättest nach der letzten... dieser Muggelstämmingen... dein Interesse an Frauen verloren..." Er lachte böse auf, umrundete mich weiter, während ich immer noch demütig kniete. „Nur merkwürdig, dass sie wie ein fest gefrorenes Bild wirkt... keine Erinnerungen an sie und auch nichts weiter als ihr Aussehen und ihrem Namen..."

Siedend heiß viel mir ein, dass ich die letzten Tage nur mit ihrem Aussehen beschäftigt gewesen war und an solche eigentlich wichtigen Dinge gar nicht gedacht hatte. Mir fiel nur eine plausible Antwort ein. „Ich habe nur ein Foto von ihr gesehen und..." „Ja, wirklich..." unterbrach mich mein Lord scheinbar gelangweilt. Es machte ihm anscheinend keinen Spaß mehr auf mir rumzureiten, wenn es nur um ein einfaches Foto ging. „Du kannst gehen." sagte er. Sofort erhob ich mich gebührlich und wollte disapparieren, doch er verhinderte es mit nur einem Wort. „Warte!" Es war wie ein Peitschenhieb, der auf meinem Rücken auftraf.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal möchte ich in deinen Gedanken sehen, wie du sie so richtig ran nimmst. Sei dir sicher, ich werde es überprüfen." Er scheuchte mich so dann wie eine lästige Fliege mit einer Handbewegung davon. Noch nie war ich so glücklich gewesen, den Rasen vor dem Schloss unter meinen Füßen zu spüren. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an diesen Abend, an die ziellose Wanderung in dieser sternenklaren Nacht. Es vergingen an die zwei Stunden bis ich mich endlich aufraffen konnte, die Schule zu betreten und in meine Gemächer zu eilen.

Wie sollte ich nur seinen Wunsch erfüllen? Ich konnte ja schlecht mit Hermine schlafen und mit Beth erst recht nicht, da es sie ja nicht gab. Illusionen und Wunschvorstellungen würde der Lord nicht als Wahrheit ansehen. Meine letzte Hoffnung war der Raum der Wünsche und an die Stunden, die ich da drin verbrachte erinnerte ich mich nur noch sehr ungern, doch dem Lord schien meine Vorstellung zu gefallen und er ließ mich endlich in Ruhe.

Mitten in meine Gedanken, bemerkte ich, dass Hermine stehen geblieben war. Ich lauschte in die Stille und das nächste was ich zu hören bekam war ein dumpfes Geräusch, das mich nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Hastig erhob ich mich und eilte zu Hermine. Sie lag am Boden, in ihrer Hand ihr Zauberstab. Hatte sie es etwa doch noch geschafft sich aus dem Leben zu reißen, doch nachdem ich ihren Puls und ihre Atmung geprüft hatte, war mir klar, dass sie nur ohnmächtig war.

Doch egal wie lange ich auch wartete, sie erwachte nicht. Relativ schnell war mir klar, was dies zu bedeuten hatte – sie war wieder abgetaucht. „Was mache ich nur mit dir?" fragte ich in den Raum hinein, wissend, dass ich von ihr keine Antwort erhalten würde. So beschloss ich das zu tun, was in letzter Zeit schon so häufig getan hatte – ihr in ihre Gedankenwelt zu folgen. Ich hatte sie bereits auf dem Bett abgelegt und zog mir nun den einzigen Stuhl im Raum heran und setzte mich an ihre Seite. Sobald ich ihre Hand berührte, spürte ich auch schon, wie meine Umgebung vor mir verschwand und einer neuen und diesmal völlig unbekannten Welt Platz machte...

oOooOooOo

Ich fand den Ausgang nicht mehr. Wie es schien hatte ich mich selbst gefangen genommen und meine zwei Seiten halfen mir nicht wirklich. Seit ich diese eigentlich mir bekannte Welt betreten hatte, begleiteten mich zwei Frauen, die von mir nicht zu unterscheiden waren. Den Kampfplatz hatte ich erst vor kurzem hinter mir lassen können. Die Bilder hatten mich auch diesmal nicht loslassen wollen und fast hätte ich mich wieder in diese Erinnerung hinein versetzt, doch dann in Gedanken an den Sinn dieser Reise war ich ohne es zu wollen weiter zurück gegangen.

Ich sah mich friedlich im Bett liegen und schlafen, als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat. Nur wenige Momente später folgte ich meiner Hauslehrerin bzw. Direktorin. Es war der Abend an dem ich erfuhr, dass meine Eltern getötet worden waren. Ich wollte es nicht noch einmal hören und doch konnte ich mich dem Sog nicht widersetzen, der mich unaufhörlich den beiden hinterher trieb.

Da hörte ich zum ersten Mal die beiden reden.

„Du weißt es doch schon, warum widersetzt du dich?" Eine harte unbarmherzige Stimme, die da sprach, wie ich sie nur selten eingesetzt hatte.

„Und gerade deswegen sollte sie doch gehen können!"

Sanft klang diese Stimme an mein Ohr, sie gab mir ein Gefühl der Beruhigung. Waren das die inneren Stimmen die sprichwörtlich um den Vorrang kämpften?

Dumbledore bot mir von seinem Portrait aus einen der vielen Zitronendrops an, die in einer Schüssel auf dem Schreibtisch standen. Dankend lehnte ich zuerst ab, doch er bestand darauf und war erst zufrieden, als ich eine im Mund hatte. Ohne dass mir das jemand sagen musste, spürte ich dass das hier keine normalen Süßigkeiten waren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an den Drops lag oder einfach nur dass einfach alles in mir kalt wurde. Meine einzige Reaktion auf Dumbledors folgende Worte ließen mich lediglich erblassen. Es kamen keine Tränen, kein hysterischer Anfall, rein gar nichts, außer dass ich einfach nur weiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht akzeptiert."

„Sie weiß es."

„Das allein reicht nicht. Du hättest weinen sollen und nicht wie ein Eisklotz da sitzen."

„Sie wird weinen, wenn die Zeit dafür da ist."

„Es ist als hättest du für deine Eltern nichts empfunden."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Sie hat sie über alle Maßen geliebt."

„Ach ja und warum hast du in alll der Zeit nicht eine Träne für deine #geliebten# Eltern vergossen?"

„Es reicht." flüsterte ich energisch und steuerte diesmal zielbewußt Zeiten an, die nach dem Ende des Kriegs lagen. Doch so sehr ich mich auch konzentrierte, ich bekam nur sehr verschwommene Bilder zu sehen. Es dauerte bis ich endlich eine rausfiltern konnte.

„Du hast dir die Strafe ausgesucht. Stehe auch dazu."

„Sie sollte nicht für Verbrechen bezahlen, die sie nur aus reiner Notwehr begangen hat."

„Notwehr... dass ich nicht lache. Du hast sie hingeschlachtet mit dem Todesfluch."

„Sie war im Krieg!"

„Selbst im Krieg hast du die Wahl, ob du tötest oder jemand nur außer Gefecht setzt, besonders bei den Zauberern."

Stumm stand ich da und lauschte den Worten, während ich aufmerksam die Szene vor mir beobachtete. Ich kannte das Zimmer nicht, in dem ich lag. Es war dunkel draußen und mein Ich schlief friedlich in einem weißen Krankenhausbett. St.Mungos, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es begann ganz harmlos. Ich drehte mich von einer Seite auf die andere bis die ersten Tränen kamen. Da erwachte ich schweißgebadet und wiegte mich schon bald vor und zurück. Fast lautlos wimmerte ich vor mir hin. Mit einem Mal spitze ich die Ohren und lauschte in die Dunkelheit.

So sehr ich mich auch umsah ich sah niemanden und hörte auch kein Geräusch, doch als mein Blick wieder aufs Bett fiel, sah ich gerade noch wie ich mich selbst umklammerte und einige zusammenhanglose Worte vor mich hin murmelte. Sekunden später ließ ich mich mit einem beruhigten Lächeln wieder aufs Bett gleiten. Da wurde mir klar, dass das alles nur in meinem Kopf stattgefunden hatte.

Danach konnte ich zwar einige Szenen heraufbeschwören, doch sie waren alle, um es milde auszudrücken, etwas neblig. Ich konnte gerade so die Türen und Fenster erkennen. Seufzend zog ich einige Erinnerungen überspringend weiter und fand mich wieder schlafend vor. Und wieder sah ich mich weinend aufwachen und selbst beruhigend wieder einschlafen.

Außer diesen Nächten konnte ich nichts klar sehen, vor allem die Tage waren mehr als undeutlich und nach der dritten Nacht in der keine wesentliche Änderung vorkam, wollte ich die vierte Nacht bereits überspringen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich mich diesmal zur Abwechslung in Schlaf weinte und keine Stimmen zu hören schien. Neugierig geworden verfolgte ich die nächsten Nächte und bemerkte, dass es von mal zu mal schlimmer wurde bis ich dann doch tatsächlich begann meinen Schmerz in die Nacht zu schreien. Als würde das noch nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, schrie ich auch noch nach Snape und nannte ihn dabei immer Severus, was ich davor noch nie getan hatte.

Hatte er mich etwa im Krankenhaus besucht und kam nun nicht mehr? Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Es musste sich etwas anderes hinter meiner Sehnsucht nach ihm liegen. Vielleicht hatte er mich an sich gebunden durch seine so „glorreiche" Heldentat. Nicht zum ersten und wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal fragte ich mich, warum er mir nicht einfach freie Hand gelassen hatte. Nun müsste ich mich nicht weiter mit den Lebenden quälen.

„Sie hätte in der Hölle geschmort."

„Das hast du dir doch auch so gedacht."

„Es war nicht ihr Fehler."

„Da kann man nicht viele Fehler machen, man braucht nur den Willen dazu und denn hast du mehr als andere gehabt."

„Sie hat mit Absicht getötet um weitere Unschuldige Tote zu vermeiden."

„Wenn du nur intensiver gesucht hättest, wäre dir sicherlich ein Zauberspruch untergekommen, denn du statt Stupor und diesen Todesfluch gebrauchen konntest."

„Sie ist nur ein junges Mädchen, das viel zu schnell erwachsen werden musste."

„Erwachsene denken im Allgemeinen vorher nach bevor sie handeln. Du hast dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten lassen und nun solltest du auch die Strafe annehmen, die du dir selbst ausgesucht hast."

„Sie bestraft sich für etwas, wo Malfoy bloß mit den Schultern zucken würde und dabei noch ein fieses Grinsen entblößen. Warum straft sie sich für diese Sachen, die außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lagen?"

Leise sank ich in mich zusammen und ließ das Bild erstarren, während ich friedlich schlief. Der Mond draußen war zur vollen Blüte angewachsen und schickte seine sanften Strahlen durch die kleinen Ritzen in den magischen Rollos. Mein Blick blieb auf einem Sessel hängen in dem ich nur einen Moment später Platz nahm. Wäre es nicht schön, hier auf ewig sitzen zu können und die wenigen Lichtstrahlen zu beobachten, die dem Zimmer trotz der Dunkelheit eine angenehme Atmospähre verliehen?

„Das ist nicht die Strafe, die dich erwartet, die du erwartest."

„Sie sollte überhaupt nicht gestraft werden. Sie hat der Zauberergesellschaft einen Dienst erwiesen."

„Ja, indem du „unschuldige" Menschen getötest hast."

„Mit Sicherheit war keiner dabei, der ohne Schuld war. Sie hat getötet, da sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah ihrer Seite zu helfen ohne weitere für sie wichtige Menschen zu verlieren."

Wie konnte man sich nur so gegensätzlich in seinen Gedanken verlieren? fragte ich mich und lehnte mich zurück. So könnte ich für alle Zeiten sitzen. Das fahle Licht genießen und mich meinen Gedanken ergeben, solange bis sich diese Welt vor mir auflösen würde, wenn mein Körper starb.

„Dann bist du nicht gestraft!"

„Sie ist gestraft. Sie wird nie wieder die Sonne sehen und muss sich selbst zu sehen, wie sie unter Albträumen leidet und nach Professor Snape schreit."

„Du brauchst nicht mehr nach ihm zu schreien, denn er ist bereits da."

Für einen Moment war Ruhe im Zimmer eingekehrt, doch dann begannen meine Gedanken um sich zu schlagen. Ich konnte in seine Gedanken, wie ich es schon einmal gemacht hatte, doch diesmal musste ich es vorsichtiger angehen. Er sollte nichts davon mitbekommen. Am Besten wenn ich mich nicht zeigen würde und nur Erinnerungen auswählte, wo ich ebenfalls anwesend war.

oOooOooOo

Meine Augen waren geblendet von einem grellen Weiß, das jedoch schon schnell die Form eines Krankenzimmers annahm. War sie nun viel mehr in die Gegenwart gereist und hatte endlich die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen oder ... über alle weiteren Möglichkeiten verbot ich mir nachzudenken. Mein Augenmerk sollte voranglich nun darauf liegen sie wieder mitzunehmen in die Realität.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und sah mich an, nun nicht mich sondern mein um wenige Wochen jüngeres Ich. Dieser hatte Blumen in der Hand, die er ihr zeigte und schließlich aufgrund fehlender Reaktion selbst in die Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch stellte. Es waren bereits welche drin, die aber verwelkt waren, worüber mein ich zwar die Stirn runzelte, aber schwieg. Am Tag davor hatte er erst frische gebracht und am Tag davor. Immer waren sie verwelkt, wenn er kam, obwohl genügend Wasser vorhanden war.

„Sie hat jeden Tag, sobald er weg war, das Wasser ausgeschüttet und erst kurz bevor er kam wieder aufgefüllt."

Irritiert sah ich mich um und sah neben dem Sessel zwei Ausgaben von Hermine stehen. Wer im Sessel saß war nicht ersichtlich, doch er schien leer auf den ersten Blick.

„Er hätte dich lieber in Ruhe lassen sollen und dich deinen gewählten Weg gehen lassen." 

Die Stimmen waren sehr merkwürdig, aber nach den vielen Hermines, denen ich hier begegnen durfte, wunderten sie mich nicht so sehr, wie ich gedacht hatte. Die eine sprach in der „du"-Form und die andere in der „sie". Ich widmete mich wieder der Erinnerung und fand, dass etwas hier ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Nur wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht genau was es war.

„Sie wollte, dass er wiederkommt. Sie wollte nie allein sein. Sie hat das Alleinsein immer schon gehasst."

„Und genau deshalb ist es die richtige Strafe. Du wirst die Einsamkeit spüren, wie andere Menschen sie nun spüren, weil du ihnen einen wichtigen Menschen genommen hast."

Die Erinnerung wandelte sich um noch mehrere Krankenhausbesuche preiszugeben. Mal draußen beim Spazieren, mal im Zimmer und einfach nur redend. Hermine selbst ließ sich nicht blicken, nur ihre zwei Schatten folgten mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Die „Du" Hermine war für die Strafe, hier zu versauern, wogegen die „Sie" eher neutral mit der ganzen Sache umging und versuchte Hermine zu sagen, dass sie das richtige getan hattte. Mit mir redeten die beiden nicht und wenn dann nur als wenn ich gar nicht da wäre. Höchst irritierend von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu hören, ganz so als würde ich lauschen. Ich tendierte murmelnd immer wieder der „Sie" recht zu geben, wenn sie ein besonders trifftigen Grund anführte, weiterzuleben.

Mit einem Mal verblassten die Bilder. Gerade noch waren wir draußen spazieren gewesen, als wir schon wieder im Krankenzimmer saßen, doch diesmal war ich nicht anwesend. Nach schierendlosen Besuchen reichte es mir langsam und ich wollte die Erinnerung verlassen um nach Hermine zu suchen, doch ich konnte nicht. Mit einem Schlag war mir klar warum. Hermine war ganz in meiner Nähe, wahrscheinlich sogar zwischen den beiden, nur zeigte sie sich nicht aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nun gut ich war geduldig und konnte noch warten, aber nicht mehr lange und dann würd ich anfangen Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Ich widmete mich wieder der Erinnerung, die merkwürdig blass schien, wie mir jetzt erst auffiel. Die Uhr schlug zur vollen Stunde und ich sollte nun durch die Tür treten, doch nichts geschah. Hermine sah ebenfalls die Tür an und blickte erst weg, als die Uhr eine viertel Stunde später wieder schlug.

„Er ist nicht gekommen und so hat auch er dich verlassen, so wie du es wolltest." 

„Sie hat das nie gewollt, sie hat gewollt, dass er wiederkam. Er war der einzige, der so viel Geduld mit ihr hatte."

„Warum ist er dann nicht wiedergekommen? Warum hat er dich dann Tag für Tag warten lassen?"

„Sie hat die Blumen behalten, die einzige Erinnerung an ihn."

„Du hättest die welken Dinger entsorgen sollen."

„Sie hat Zeit gebraucht um alles zu verarbeiten."

„Zeit hast du nicht nötig gehabt, wenn er dich nur gelassen hätte."

„Seid endlich ruhig. Ich kann eure Worte nicht mehr hören..." kam es mit einem Mal genervt aus dem Sessel. Und oh Wunder, Hermine stand auf. „Kommen Sie Snape, lassen wir die beiden Hühner allein." Sie griff nach meiner Hand und wir lösten uns auf, nur um Momente später wieder in meinen Räumen aufzutauchen. Doch wir waren immer noch nicht in der Realität. Zu meinem Erstaunen befanden wir uns nun in meiner Welt. Diese Frau schaffte es doch immer wieder mich aufs neue zu verblüffen.

Zu meinem Leidwesen standen wir in meinem Schlafgemach. Meine Stimme klang nicht erfreut und recht sarkastisch, „Darf ich vorstellen, mein Bett und darin liegt, stellen Sie sich vor, Severus Snape. Und nun genug gesehen, lassen sie uns gehen!" Doch anstatt mir zu gehorchen, widersetzte sie sich, was mich langsam zur Weißglut trieb. „Nein, ich will sehen was passiert."

„Ich kann ihnen sagen, was passieren wird... ich werde aufwachen, aufstehen, mich anziehen, frühstücken und dann mit Sicherheit Unterricht geben." Total untypisch für mich verdrehte ich die Augen, als sie es erneut wagte mir zu widersprechen. „Nein, werden Sie nicht." Und aufgeregt zeigte sie auf einen Vogel, der auf mein Ich im Bett zu flog. „Ach der bringt nur einen Brief von ihrem Medi-Heiler." winkte ich ab.

„Es muss ja ganz was schlimmes gewesen sein, dass Sie sofort aufbrechen." Ihr Blick folgte dem Brief, der auf dem Bett liegen blieb. Sie ging näher und las die wenigen Zeilen. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Ich nahm an, sie würde meine Hast nicht verstehen, doch es kam alles anders. „Sie haben sich Sorgen um mich gemacht." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Warum Sie und nicht..." meine Eltern hatte sie sagen wollen, doch im gleichen Moment wusste sie, dass dies nicht möglich gewesen wäre. „ Harry oder Ron?"

Ich überging ihre Pause einfach. „Die beiden waren und sind nur schwer zu erreichen, da sie fast immer im Einsatz sind." „Dennoch warum Sie?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Was wollte sie von mir? Sie wusste es doch und wenn nicht, dann konnte sie es sich doch denken. Seufzend gab ich nach. „Ihr Heiler wußte, dass ich Sie tagtäglich besuchte und da ich der einzige erreichbare war, schrieb er mir." Hätte ich gedacht, ihre Neugier sei gestillt, musste ich mich eines besseren belehren.

Ihre Augen schienen jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter meines Bettes abzutasten, während sie ihre nächste Frage stellte. „Warum bist du dann von heute auf morgen nicht mehr gekommen?" Der Wechsel von Sie auf Du war mir nicht ergangen. „Meine Hoffnung schwand von Tag zu Tag und dann... hab ich mir immer neue Ausreden einfallen lassen um dich nicht mehr sehen zu müssen."

„Warum?"

„Warum, warum... ? Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten dich in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Ich habe dich geliebt und seine Geliebte in diesem Zustand zu sehen hätte wohl jedem das Herz gebrochen." genervt brüllte ich sie beinahe schon an und empfand kein bisschen Reue dabei. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihr gerade unbewußt zum ersten Mal meine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Langsam kam die Erkenntnis in ihr an, doch ihre Reaktion darauf war alles andere als vorhersehbar.

„Halt mich." Ihre Stimme brach fast ab, so leise war sie. Bittend sah sie mich an.

Seufzend breitete ich meine Arme einladend aus und sie ließ sich von mir gefangen nehmen. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete mich und mir wurde deutlich bewußt, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich sie so hielt. Viel zu schnell löste sie sich wieder von mir und ich griff geistesgegewärtig nach ihrem Arm.

Fast schon flehentlich traf mich ihr Blick. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Ich werde wieder kommen. Ich verspreche es dir..."

Ungern ließ ich sie los und musste mit ansehen, wie ihre Erscheinung vor meinen Augen immer blasser wurde und ihre Präsenz in meinen Gedanken nachließ bis ich schließlich spürte, dass sie gänzlich in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt war. Ein letzter Blick auf den Brief auf meinem Bett und auch ich zog mich zurück und zwar aus meinen Gedanken in die Realität. Meine Augen aufschlagend fand ich mich in der gleichen Position wieder wie ich abgetaucht war.

Hermine lächelte mich an wehmütig an und sagte nur „Bald.", bevor ihr Blick sich verklärte und das Lächeln anwuchs, das ich die letzten Monate Tag für Tag ertragen durfte. „Ich hoffe es... ich hoffe es wirklich..." murmelte ich und bedeutete ihr zu schlafen, worauf sie brav die Augen schloss und sich von mir zudecken ließ.

oOooOooOo

Er war wieder in der Realität und ich immer noch hier in diesem Chaos. Zu gern hätte ich seine Umarmung noch mehr genossen, doch ich spürte, dass ich noch nicht so weit war. Wie lange würde ich hier noch bleiben?

„Solange bis du stirbst!"

„Oder bis sie endlich einsieht, dass sie das einzig richtige getan hat."

Schon wieder diese Stimmen. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, denn von allein würden sie nicht gehen.

Gefangen in meiner Welt konnte ich nie sagen, wieviel Zeit gerade vergangen war. Doch immer schien es nicht zu reichen und immer wieder bat ich mich selbst noch zu warten. Doch wie lange würde Snape warten? Würde Severus zu Harry gehen und ihm von dem ganzen Wirrwar erzählen?

Harry... er würde mich nicht verstoßen, er würde so etwas nicht tun und wenn doch? Was sollte ich ohne ihn tun? Und Ginny, sie wäre sicherlich auf seiner Seite. Wer blieb dann noch übrig?

Niemand. Ich war allein... Nein war ich nicht. Snape, nein Severus würde mir helfen. Er liebte mich, doch war das auch wahr. War das nicht nur ein Trick mich wieder in die Realität zu ziehen um mich dann, sobald ich genesen war, meiner gerechten Strafe zu zuführen?

„Das würde Snape nie machen. Er liebt sie."

„Kennst du ihn denn so gut? War er nicht schon immer ein guter Schauspieler?"

„Er würde nichts tun, was ihr schaden würde."

„Er tut nur was ihm nutzt. Du bist bestimmt auch nur eine Schachfigur auf seinem Brett und er ist der König, der alles lenkt."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er wird ihr helfen die ersten Schritte zu machen."

„Dabei kann er nicht einmal verhindern, dass du immer wieder in deinen eigene Welt abdriftest." 

Würde er mich tatsächlich vor meinen eigenen düstere Gedanken beschützen können? Konnte ich ihm in der Hinsicht mein vollstes Vertrauen schenken? Ein Test wäre eine Idee. Der Gedanke war gerade erst aufgetaucht und ich spürte schon wie ich in die Realität zurück fand.

Snape gab gerade Unterricht und ich saß auf einem Stuhl nur wenige Schirtte vom Pult entfernt. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ich aufstand, zielstrebig auf die Tür zuging und sie möglichst geräuschlos hinter mir wieder schloss. Meine Beine bewegten sich von selbst und führten mich geradewegs zum Astronomieturm. Bedächtig stieg ich Stufe für Stufe hoch und genoss für einen Augenblick die frische und reine Luft der Höhe.

Meine Augen glitten verloren über die Landschaft, während ich mich fragte, was ich jetzt als nächstes tun sollte. Würde ich ihm noch etwas Zeit geben oder mich gleich an der Brüstung hochangeln und in sekundenschnelle das erreichen, das ich in den letzten Monaten nicht geschafft hatte. Je mehr Zeit verstrich desto näher kam ich meinem Ziel. Bedauernd drehte ich mich um und seufzte ein letztes Mal, bevor ich einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte und bereits meine Arme ausstreckte.

oOooOooOo

Hermines Abwesenheit fiel mir erst auf als ich wieder an die Tafel sah und bemerkte, dass ihr Platz leer war. Wann war sie gegangen und vor allem warum? Ich baute mich vor einem Schüler auf, der direkt neben der Tür saß und sah ihn finster an. „Wann ist Miss Beth gegangen?" Er erschrak fast zu Tode und stammelte etwas von wenigen Minuten. In aller Eile befahl ich einen Schüler die Aufsicht zu führen und betonte, dass jeder Fehler und Unfug auch auf ihn zurückfallen würde. Er nickte und ich verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer in Richtung meiner Räume. Doch sie war nicht dort und ohne dass ich wusste warum, drängte sich mir der Astronomieturm auf. Sie würde doch nicht springen wollen?

So schnell war ich mein Lebtag noch nicht durch die Flure von Hogwarts gerannt, wie an diesem Tag. Jede Sekunde konnte über ihr Schicksal entscheinden. Schwer atmed kam ich oben an und holte einmal tief Luft um gegen das kommenden gewappnet zu sein. Gleisendes Licht blendete mich und im ersten Moment sah ich erst einmal gar nichts, doch dann zog ich schon reflexartig meinen Zauberstab und jagdte Hermine einen Erstarrungszauber auf den Hals. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom kalten Gestein entfernt.

Ich überwand die wenigen Schritte, die sie von mir trennten und griff nach ihrem Arm, bevor ich den Zauber wieder von ihr nahm und auch den Nebel um sie herum verschwinden ließ. Sie reagierte nicht auf Miss Granger, erst bei Hermine drehte sie sich mir zu. Hatte ich erwartet, sie lächeln zu sehen, wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Ihre Miene war finster, wenn man nicht sogar sagen konnte, sie wollte mich damit in Grund und Boden stampfen. Unerschrocken hielt ich ihrem Blick stand und schließlich war sie die erste die wegsah.

„Was machst du hier oben?" fragte ich sie, da mir nach ihren wechselnden Gesichtsausdrücken mehr als klar war, dass sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen war. Sie hatte auch noch den Mut mir frech ins Gesicht zu lügen. „Ich schnappe ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Ich bringe dich in meine Räume und bitte dich dort auf mich zu warten. Wir werden zusammen zu Mittag essen und dann können wir über alles weitere reden..." Sie widersprach nicht und wehrte sich auch nicht, als ich sie bei mir unterhackte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl sie könnte es sich anders überlegen, sobald ich sie losließ. Der Weg zu meinen Räumen schien mir unendlich weit. Musste ich immer so viel gehen oder lag es nur an der Stille, die sich zwischen uns beiden ausgebreitet hatte?

Sie nahm in einem Sessel Patz und bückte sich nach einem Glas Wasser, das auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch daneben stand. Konnte ich sie alleine lassen? Zweifel nagten an mir. Hermine schien noch nicht vollständig von ihren Schuldgefühlen befreit, wenn sie es denn überhaupt war. Wer außer ihr wußte schon, was ihr Erscheinen für einen Grund hatte? Mein Blick blieb auf ihrem Zauberstab hängen der auf meinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Sollten Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie nach einer Elfe. Und achja hier ist Ihr Zauerstab." Mit diesen Worten legte ich ihn ihr auf das Tischchen. Sie machte keine Anstalten danach zu greifen, sondern begann mich abschätzen anzusehen. „Können Sie sich mal entscheiden?" Verwirrt sah ich sie an. Was meinte sie damit? Doch sie fuhr auch schon fort. „Nennen Sie mich nun Granger oder Hermine? Das ständige hin und her zwischen Sie und Du ist mehr als nervig. Meinetwegen auch Miss Beth, aber da sollten Sie mir unbedingt erzählen, wie Sie auf den Namen gekommen sind."

„Ein andermal." sagte ich ausweichend und fügte sogleich hinzu, dass ich sie in der Öffentlichkeit nur mit Sie ansprechen würde, unter uns wenn sie wollte mit du. Alles andere wäre unangemessen. Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, wurde mir auch schon klar was ich da von mir gegeben hatte. Ich brauchte nicht in ihre Gedanken einzutauchen um zu wissen, dass wir dasselbe dachten.

Unangemessen war ein lachhaftes Wort, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass ich eine Schülerin liebte und mich das unter Umständen sogar ein Unterrichtsverbot auf Lebenszeit kosten konnte. Da ich jedoch in der Richtung nie etwas unternommen hatte, war ich sogesehen in Sicherheit. Zudem war sie inzwischen volljährig und schon länger nicht mehr meine Schülerin.

Es lag an ihr meine Liebe mit Füßen zu treten oder sie zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen, wobei mir klar war, dass sie weder das eine noch das andere machen würde. Sie würde sich höflich für mein „Interesse" an ihr danken und bedauernd ablehnen. Doch ich würde mich auch nicht zum Affen machen, indem ich vor ihr auf die Knie fiel und um ihr Zugeständnis bettelte.

„Und Sie darf ich wie nennen?" Ich riss meinen Blick von ihrem Stab los, dem sie nur kurz Beachtung geschenkt hatte. „Das gleiche." sagte ich und in dem Moment begann sie verschmitzt zu grinsen und ich genoss ihre Verwandlung von der schlechtgelaunten Hermine in die Hermine, die ich vom Goldenen Trio kannte. „Also Hermine, wann ist dein Unterricht zu Ende?"

Empört sah ich sie an und verstand ihren Gesichtsausdruck nun nur zu gut. Sie hatte mich absichtlich wörtlich genommen. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht und das weißt du auch. Severus, wenn wir alleine sind und ansonsten wie gewohnt, Professor Snape." „Alles andere wäre doch unangemessen." fügte sie leise kichernd hinzu. Mal wieder verdrehte ich die Augen und hoffte nur einen Augenblick später, dass es nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde.

oOooOooOo

Mein Test war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, wenn er auch totaler Blödsinn war. Wer wußte schon, ob er vielleicht nicht zuerst wo anders gesucht hätte. Aber dennoch schien es mich zu beruhigen, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Das war ja nun alles schön und gut, doch was tat ich jetzt bis er wiederkam? Erneut schweifte mein Blick über den Zauberstab direkt vor mir. Sollte ich ihn in die Hand nehmen?

Ich entschied momentan ohne ihn auszukommen und widmete mich stattdessen den vielen Büchern, die die unzähligen Regale an den Wänden füllten. Ich schritt die Reihe ab und nahm ab und zu eins in die Hand um es kurz durchzublättern. Schließlich blieb ich bei einem Buch über Kräuter und deren Verwendung in Heiltränken hängen. Zu meiner Überraschung waren die Seiten voll von Randbemerkungen. Snape, nein Severus, schien fast alle ausprobiert zu haben.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand machte ich es mir wieder im Sessel bequem und begann zu lesen. Doch weit kam ich nicht. Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab und während ich dann meinen Zauberstab ansah und doch nicht erfasste, sah ich Harry vor mir. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und beschimpfte mich und schrie, ich sei eine Mörderin. Je mehr ich versuchte mir das Gegenteil vorzustellen, um so schlimmer wurde es. Meine Fantasie hörte nicht auf zu arbeiten und schien es regelrecht zu genießen mir Schreckensbilder vorzugaukeln.

Harry verbannte mich inzwischen der Zaubererwelt und wollte mir noch meine magischen Kräfte nehmen, mich zu einem Squib machen und als würde ihm das nicht reichen, wollte er mir noch zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte, gequält zu werden. So nach dem Motto, was du anderen tust, musst auch du ertragen. Es wäre noch weitergegangen, wenn ich es nicht endlich geschafft hätte mich wieder auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.

An einer Stelle hatte ich begonnen zu weinen und die Tropfen, da noch unbemerkt hatten sich einen Weg über mein Gesicht gebahnt und waren letztlich auf die Seiten des Buches getropft. Erschrocken war ich in dem Moment hochgefahren und war dann mehr als glücklich. Das Buch war verzaubert und wasserabweisend, was sicherlich Snape, nein Severus zu verdanken war. Und ab da galten meine Gedanken nur noch dem Buch.

oOooOooOo

Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee sie allein zu lassen? Zweifel nagten unablässig an mir und brachten mich dazu, die Klasse gute zehn Minuten früher als sonst zu entlassen. Die Schüler wurden regelrecht rausgetrieben und ich eilte meinen Gemächern entgegen. Keiner war ein- oder ausgegangen, denn die Schutzzauber waren noch aktiv. Ich konnte erst aufatmen, als ich sie im Sessel schlafen sah.

Schlafen? fragte ich mich und war dann schon an ihrer Seite und stieß die Luft aus, die ich bis dahin angehalten hatte. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und hatte kurz vorher wohl noch ein Buch gelesen, das nun aufgeklappt am Boden lag. Schnell bückte ich mich und hob es auf und dabei bemerkte ich, dass sie ihren Zauberstab immer noch nicht in der Hand gehabt hatte.

In dem Moment hörte ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer Geräusche, worauf ich instinktiv meinen Stab zog. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich an die Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig ein Stück, gerade groß genug um einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen. Aufgeregt flatterte eine Eule im Zimmer umher und als sie mich entdeckte, flog sie schnurstracks auf mich zu, ließ einen Brief fallen und verschwand im nächsten Moment wieder durch das offene Fenster.

Potter hatte Nerven. Erneut hatte er mir einen Brief geschrieben indem er seinen Besuch ankündigte. Ihn schien es nicht zu kümmern ob ich überhaupt Zeit hatte, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich tatsächlich nichts vorhatte. Punkt sieben würde er vor meiner Tür stehen und erwarten Hermine zu sehen.

Hermine schlief und wachte erst Stunden später wieder auf. Sie wirkte erholt, wie schon lange nicht mehr und ich spürte die Hoffnung, die in den letzten Tagen ihrer Abwesenheit immer kleiner geworden war, wieder wachsen. Sie begrüßte mich höflich und nahm so selbstverständlich am Abendessen mit mir teil, als hätte sie es noch nie anders gemacht. Während des Essens erzählte ich ihr von Potters späteren Besuch.

Sie erblasste augenblicklich und flüsterte leise einige Worte. „So schnell wollen Sie mich loswerden." Hermine war wieder zum Sie übergangen und ich fühlte, wie sie sich immer weiter von mir entfernte. „Es ging nicht von mir aus. Potter weiß nichts davon, dass du zwischen den „Welten" wanderst." Warum verteidigte ich mich überhaupt? Sie war diejenige, die bei den kleinsten Problemen die Flucht ergriff.

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?" Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass die Wand, die ich mühevoll Stein für Stein abgetragen hatte von ihr in Windeseile wieder hoch gezogen wurde. Nocheinmal hatte ich nicht die Kraft diesen Weg zu gehen. „Und wenn nicht... es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er es selbst heraus findet." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

oOooOooOo

Er wollte „petzen" gehen. Das war das letzte was ich von ihm erwartet hätte. Das war mehr als eine Drohnung und doch wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell „verschwinden" würde können, nicht nachdem er den „Test" bestanden hatte ohne überhaupt Kenntnis davon zu haben. „Das würdest du nicht tun..." konterte ich und wurde immer stiller. Severus Blick war mörderisch und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden. „Was meinst du wie lange du das Theater noch spielen willst?" „Ich spiele kein..." Er ließ mich nicht einmal mehr ausreden.

„Und ob du das tust." Wütend war er vom Tisch hochgefahren. „Ich habe keine Eltern mehr, meine Freunde werden mich verstoßen... ich bin ganz allein auf der Welt." äffte er meine Stimme nach. Wie als würde er über seine eigenen Worte nachdenken, räusperte er sich und meinte dann in einem schärferen Ton. „_Du bist nicht allein._ Wann wirst du das endlich begreifen. Die Welt ist nie stehen geblieben, sie dreht sich weiter... Willst du wirklich sterben und alle zurück lassen, denen du etwas bedeutest?"

Er überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu meinem Stuhl und zielte mit seinem Stab auf mich. „Soll ich Ihnen diesen Dienst erweisen? Oder sollen wir Ihren Stab nehmen?" Ein Aufrufzauber und er hielt zwei Stäbe in der der Hand und zielte nun mit meinem eigenen auf mich.

_**--**_

_**Und hier sind wir wieder am Ende, leider wieder mit Cliffhanger. Das Kapitel war ursprünglich fast doppelt lang, aber das war zuuuuuu lang. Mir fehlen nur noch wenige Absätze, dann ist das andere Kapitel auch fertig. Ob es das letzte ist, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Das merk ich wohl erst wenn ich tatsächlich fertig bin. Aber eins ist sicher – lange kann es nicht mehr dauern :-) Mir schwirrt nämlich eine Idee für ein OneShot im Kopf umher, die so hartnäckig ist, aber erst schreib ich diese fertig und dann starten wir was neues... mal abgesehen davon, dass meine andere Story auch noch auf Fortsetzung wartet.**_

_**TBC**_


	6. 06 Zeit für einen Neubeginn

Hallo ihr da draußen,

hab es endlich geschafft, nach soooo langer Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitel hochzuladen.

Vielleicht ist da ja noch jemand, der meine Geschichte kennt und sie auch gerne weiterlesen will ^^

Ich hab das siebte Buch bereits gelesen, doch diese Geschichte ist davor entstanden und deshalb wird sie auch so weiter geschrieben, als wäre es noch nicht erschienen.

Disclaimer (das gleiche übrigens wie im ersten Kapitel #smile#)

Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Welt in der sich diese aufhalten… ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus… #smile#

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews… falls ich denn welche bekomme…

Ein großes DANKE an meine bisherigen Leser, die so nett waren mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich hab mich über jedes Wort davon gefreut….

Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört einzig und allein mir… Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtigt, ebenso Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Person sind rein zufälliger Natur… sollte jemand meinen, er erkennt sich hier wieder #smile#

Anregungen und Verbesserung sind wie immer erwünscht und so wünsche ich euch, VIEL SPASS beim Lesen.

Ein neues Leben

von usa-ani

Kapitel 6 – Zeit für einen Neubeginn

Er überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu meinem Stuhl und zielte mit seinem Stab auf mich. „Soll ich Ihnen diesen Dienst erweisen? Oder sollen wir Ihren Stab nehmen?" Ein Aufrufzauber und er hielt zwei Stäbe in der Hand und zielte nun auch mit meinem eigenen auf mich.

Ein Zittern überkam mich und total unlogische Panik machte sich in mir breit. Hatte ich nicht gerade das die letzten Wochen herbeigesehnt? Nun bot er mir die ultimative Chance, doch warum sträubte sich plötzlich alles in mir sein Angebot anzunehmen? Und mit einem Mal begann ich zu begreifen. Ich wollte nicht sterben, hatte es noch nie gewollt – ich wollte gerettet werden um danach Liebe und Geborgenheit vorzufinden und genau das würde mir Severus geben, wenn ich es denn auch annahm.

„Ich will nicht sterben." hauchte ich leise, worauf er seufzend den Stab senkte. „Ich weiß." Mit einer galanten Handbewegung hielt er mir meinen Stab entgegen. Zögerlich streckte ich meine Finger danach aus und erwartete das schlimmste sobald ich ihn berühren würde, doch nichts geschah. Erstaunt blickte ich zu Severus hoch und erkannte verwirrt, dass er lächelte, naja für Snapes Maßstäbe. „Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, aber ein Schritt nach vorn ist doch schon mal besser als keiner."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und sollte Harry irgendwas an der Situation merkwürdig vorkommen, so behielt er es nach einem nachdenklichen Blick für sich. Konnte ich ihm wirklich alles erzählen? Plötzlich schüchtern geworden, senkte ich meinen Blick. „Hermine, willst du deinem Freund nicht hallo sagen?" Wäre das alles nicht so wahnsinnig ernst gewesen, hätte ich bereits gekichert. So aber, atmete ich tief ein und blickte Harry fest an, während ich einfach nur „Hallo Harry" sagte.

Ein Strahlen ging über sein Gesicht, dass ich so noch nie gesehen hatte und ihm nächsten Moment hatte er mich vom Stuhl hoch in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Hermine, ich bin ja so froh." Er wollte mich gar nicht mehr loslassen, während ich hilfesuchend zu Severus sah, doch dieser grinste nur - wie als wolle er sagen, „Na siehste." „Harry, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr." Nur sehr widerstrebend ließ er mich los und donnerte im nächsten Moment auch schon los, diesmal an Severus gewandt. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Ich wäre sofort da gewesen und nicht nur ich."

„Vielleicht genau deswegen. Sie musste erst wieder zu sich kommen, bevor ich ihr erlaubt hätte noch jemanden außer Ihnen zu sehen oder muss ich Sie erst an ihren letzten Besuch erinnern?" Ergebend nickte er und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Hermine, hast du Lust ein paar Tage bei mir und Ginny zu verbringen? Sie wird sich freuen dich sehen."

Mein Blick glitt fragend zu Severus, doch dessen Gesicht hatte sich in eine emotionslose Maske verwandelt. „Es liegt an Ihnen diese Entscheidung zu treffen." Für einen Moment hatte ich die Hoffnung gehegt, er würde es mir verbieten. Harry und Ginny konnte ich später immer noch besuchen, sie würden mir schon nicht weglaufen, doch Severus schien es total egal zu sein, ob ich blieb oder ging.

Ich holte mein derzeit bestes Lächeln hervor und strahlte Harry glücklich an. „Ich komme gern." Er drückte glücklich meine Hand und schickte mich sogleich los um zu packen. Es war klar, dass er noch mit Severus sprechen wollte und den Gefallen wollte ich ihm gerne tun.

oOoOo

Nachdenklich sah ich Hermine nach, bis sie ihre Tür schloss. War ich denn total wahnsinnig geworden? Ihr anzubieten, sie zu töten? Wenn Potter das wüßte, würde dieser mich sogleich nach Askaban schleppen. Ein Räuspern zog mich aus meinen Gedanken. Potter hatte auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz genommen und winkte mich zu ihm.

„Meinen Sie, sie ist schon wieder so weit um als mündig erklärt zu werden?" Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick hielt mich gefangen und ließ mich zögern. „Sie wird noch eine Weile brauchen um sich hier wieder zu recht zu finden und vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich eine gute Idee, ihr ihre Rechte wieder zu geben. Das würde ihr Selbstbewußtsein stärken und das würde in keinem Fall schaden."

Potter nickte lediglich und blickte plötzlich an mir vorbei. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab auf dem Esstisch liegen gelassen. „Sieht sie immer noch Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, wenn sie ihn in die Hand nimmt?" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn, sie würde es mir nicht sagen." „Sie macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken um Sachen, die man einfach akzeptieren muss." Potter blickte mich sehr ernst an, während er diese Worte sagte und wie auch bei seinen letzten Besuchen, überkam mich die Frage, wann er denn so erwachsen geworden war.

„Haben Sie heute ein Weisheitsserum getrunken Potter?" Mein spöttischer Blick verblasste aufgrund seiner nächsten scharfen Worte. „Hören Sie endlich auf mich Potter zu nennen. Harry reicht allemal... ich hasse es mich ständig fragen zu müssen, ob Sie mich oder meinen Vater meinen." Der Bursche ließ jede Respekt mir gegenüber vermissen, aber ich wollte ihm gern den kleinen Gefallen tun. „Nun gut, Harry. Was machen Sie dann mit ihr wenn sie ihre Mündigkeit wieder hat?"

Er zögerte so lange mit seiner Antwort, dass ich schon annahm, er würde gar nichts mehr sagen. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten ihr eine Arbeit anbieten." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte ich ihn. Potter musste verrückt geworden sein. Eine kranke Hermine in meine Obhut zu geben, war schon gewissenlos genug, doch eine mit klarem Verstand bei mir arbeiten zu lassen, grenzte an Wahnsinn. „Sie haben in wenigen Minuten das geschafft, wofür bei mir Stunden und Tage nicht ausgereicht haben. Und sein Sie gewiss, dass ich Sie dafür mehr als andere gehasst habe."

Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf und gab Potter zu verstehen, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung besaß, wovon er sprach, doch er schien auch keine Erwiderung erwartet zu haben. „Stundenlang bin ich nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und habe versucht, ihr wenigstens eine kleine Regung abzugewinnen und doch bin ich jedesmal aufs neue gescheitert. Es war die zweite Woche gewesen, als ich durch Zufall mitbekam, dass Hermine weitere Besucher außer Ron, Ginny und mich zu Gesicht bekam.

Ausgerechnet Sie kamen jeden Tag und das auch noch mit einem Strauß Blumen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen und doch war ich im ersten Moment froh, dass Hermine ein wenig mehr Gesellschaft hatte, aber auch nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt bis ich ihr Lächeln erblickte. Sie lächelte Sie an, wie sie es bei mir nie getan hatte und nie tat - auch an den folgenden Tagen nicht. Nur Ginny weiß, wie kurz ich davor war, Sie auf einen Zweikampf zu fordern. Sie war es auch, die mir klar machte, dass es nur Eifersucht war, die mich beinahe einen großen Fehler begehen ließ.

Sie wissen es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich ich hatte jeglichen Besuch für Hermine untersagt und den Medimagiern eingeschärft, mich über jedes Gesuch zu informieren, doch bei Ihnen ist es ausgeblieben – wohl weil Sie es waren, der Hermine in die Obhut der Heiler übergeben hatte.

Naja, auf jeden Fall bin ich... mit Hilfe von Ginny, wie ich zugeben muss... zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass der Kontakt zu Ihnen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zu Hermines Heilung beiträgt. Aus diesem Grund wäre ich sehr froh, wenn sie weiterhin bei Ihnen unterkommen könnte und da ich weiß, wie Hermine Untätigkeit hasst, werde ich noch heute dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten um die Geschichte möglichst bald über die Bühne zu bringen. Da ich mir sicher bin, dass Hermine noch ein paar Termine im hinter sich bringen muss, schätze ich, dass sie Montag bei Ihnen anfangen könnte – vorausgesetzt Sie geben Ihr eine Arbeit."

Während ich seinen Worten gelauscht hatte, war in mir eine Idee gereift, die wahrscheinlich sogar besser war als Potters. „Ich werde ihr keine Arbeit geben..." begann ich und gebot ihm sogleich Einhalt, als dieser aufbegehren wollte. „...stattdessen werde ich ihr eine Ausbildung anbieten." Mit einem Mal begeistert ermunterte er mich weiter zu sprechen. „Die Anmeldezeit bzw. der übliche Beginn ist zwar schon etwas überschritten, aber mit etwas Hilfe von Ihrer Seite wird es sicherlich kein Problem darstellen den lästigen aber nötigen Papierkram bis Montag erledigt zu haben."

„Sehr gut." lobte Potter mich. „So weiß ich gleich welche Abteilungen ich als nächstes aufsuchen werde." „Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht noch Miss Granger fragen, was sie von der ganzen Geschichte hält?" warf ich ein und war mich nicht so sicher, wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde, vor allem da sie wußte, wie meine Gefühle ihr bezüglich aussahen.

Doch Potter hatte meine Frage völlig falsch aufgefasst – mit Absicht wie ich später anhand seiner Worte feststellen durfte. „Die fehlenden zwei Monate holt sie mit einem Klaks auf und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sogar schneller als üblich die Ziele erreicht, die für eine erfolgreiche Ausbildung von Nöten ist... doch das haben Sie sicherlich nicht damit gemeint. Warum fragen Sie sie nicht, ob sie ihre Schülerin werden will?"

Nein, dass würde ich ganz sicher nicht machen. „Machen Sie das." erwiderte ich scharf. „Was soll Harry machen?" fragte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme in den Raum hinein. Hermine war wohl zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass wir beide wohl genug Zeit gehabt hatten um ungestört zu reden. Ausweichend sagte ich so etwas, wie dass Potter mir unliebsame Aufgaben übergeben wolle. Dieser verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl mehr als gut.

„Komm Hermine, gönnen wir dem Professor hier ein wenig Ruhe. Deine Anweseheit hat ihn etwas aus dem Ruder laufen lassen, denn er ist es ja gewöhnt allein zu sein." Hermines Blick ging fragend zwischen mir und Potter her, doch ich hatte nicht vor irgendwas darauf zu erwidern, sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Höflich wünschte ich Hermine, ihren Blick meidend, noch schöne Tage bei Potter und stellte mich schon drauf ein, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter den beiden und ließ mich nur später seufzend in den Sessel fallen in dem Hermine vor kurzem noch geschlafen hatte.

Kaum war sie weg, machte sich in mir eine Leere breit, die ich nicht so einfach von mir schieben konnte. Mit all den anderen Gefühlen wäre es kein Problem gewesen, doch Sehnsucht ließ sich nicht einfach wegschließen, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen schon mehrfach am eigenen Leibe hatte erfahren dürfen. Mit Spott fragte ich mich leise, was ich nun zu tun gedachte. Ein starker Wiskey schob sich in meine Gedanken, doch wollte ich mich wirklich im Alkohol verlieren nur um mich am nächste Morgen mit aller Macht wieder erinnern zu müssen, wer gerade meine Räume verlassen hatte? Nein, flüsterte ich streng mit mir selbst und erhob mich.

oOoOo

Sanft schloss ich die Tür hinter mich. Über wen sie reden würden, war mir mehr als klar, denn bei allen andern Themen wäre ich wohl nicht unerwünscht gewesen. Ohne Hast zog ich meine Tasche heran und füllte sie mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ich noch besaß. Lediglich die Fotos meiner Eltern würde ich zurücklassen, sowie meinen Zauberstab, der immer noch auf dem Esstisch lag. Große Lust auf neue Bilderfluten fühlte ich nicht gerade, auch wenn der letzte Kontakt nichts dergleichen ergeben hatte.

Nachdenklich legte ich mich aufs Bett und begann meinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, wobei immer die Angst im Hintergrund lauerte, ich könne mich wieder darin verlieren. Wie lange ich wohl bei Harry und Ginny bleiben würde können? Oder sollte ich eher fragen, wann ich wieder zu Snape zurückkehren durfte, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht einmal verlassen hatte? Wollte er überhaupt, dass ich wieder kam? Der kalte Blick sprach nicht gerade für ihn, aber es konnte ja auch sein, dass er nur für Harry gedacht gewesen war.

Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich ja nicht mehr auf dem laufenden war. Es war bereits Oktober und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Vielleicht waren Harry und Snape ja inzwischen die besten Freunde, wobei ich schon bei der Vorstellung, sie würden sich freundschaftlich umarmen grinsen musste. Nein, wohl eher nicht, korrigierte ich mich. Was ich wusste, war, wie Harrys Worten entnehmen konnte, dass dieser nun mit Ginny zusammen wohnte.

Wie lange ich meine Abwesenheit noch hinauszögern sollte? Die beiden würden irgendeinen anderen Tag zum Reden finden müssen, denn ich wollte auf einmal unbedingt mit Ginny sprechen. Die Gespräche mit ihr hatten mir gefehlt, wie mir erst jetzt klar wurde. Anscheinend wäre ich tatsächlich an Einsamkeit zugrunde gegangen, hätte Snape mich nicht mehrmals in meiner Welt aufgesucht. Wie schon öfters fragte ich mich, warum gerade er es gewesen war, der an mir gerüttelt hatte und mich im Gegensatz zu den anderen auch erreichte.

Nun war es genug, entschied ich und griff nach meiner Tasche. Als ich den Raum betrat, war das erste was ich vernahm Snapes Stimme. „Machen SIE das." „Was soll Harry machen?" hakte ich nach, doch seine Worte waren wohl mit Absicht ungenau. „Potter will mir die unangenehmen Aufgaben übertragen." Mein Blick glitt fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her, doch keiner schien mir eine Erklärung geben zu wollen.

„Komm Hermine, gönnen wir dem Professor hier ein wenig Ruhe. Deine Anweseheit hat ihn etwas aus dem Ruder laufen lassen, denn er ist es ja gewöhnt allein zu sein." Harrys Stimme war ungewohnt schwer von Sarkusmus durchzogen, doch bevor ich auch nur noch irgendwas sinnvolles sagen konnte, hatte Snape mich und Harry mit wenigen Abschiedsworten vor die Tür gesetzt.

Traurig blickte ich ein letztes Mal auf die massive Tür, die den Eingang in Snapes Räume markierte. So gern hätte ich ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht gesehen, doch er war mir ausgewichen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er verhindern, dass ich ihm die Erleichterung, mich endlich los zu sein, an ihm ablesen konnte. Harry ließ mir nur wenige Momente um mich innerlich zu verabschieden, denn ob ich wiederkam hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht sagen können.

Immer wieder blickte ich zurück und Harry hätte schon blind sein müssen um das nicht zu bemerken. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihn nie wiedersiehst." versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, doch wirklich überzeugt war ich davon nicht. Ich streckte meine Hand nach seiner aus, doch stattdessen umarmte er mich und im nächsten Moment waren wir auch schon von den Ländereien Hogwarts verschwunden.

Überrascht wich ich von ihm zurück, kaum dass ich festen Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte. „Harry..." begann ich, doch er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und kam auf mich zu. Ich wollte erneut zurückweichen, doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Wie erstarrt beobachtete ich Harry, der seine Hand hob um mir... Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Wann hatte ich begonnen zu weinen? „Es ist nicht wegen ihm." sagte ich leise und wagte es nicht ihn anzublicken. Er schien es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war.

Neugierig sah ich mich um und erblickte ein Haus, dass größer war als das was ich erwartet hatte. Ein kleiner Vorgarten trennte es von der Straße und war allem Anschein nach erst vor kurzem angelegt worden. „Wie lang wohnst du schon hier?" fragte ich neugierig. „Erst seit wenigen Tagen..." begann er und öffnete das niedriege Gartentor. Wenige Sekunden später ging auch schon die Haustür auf und Ginny kam heraus, in der Hand eine Broschüre über Möbel. Sie blickte nicht auf sondern hielt ihren Blick starr auf das Papier gerichtet.

„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir in diesen „Möbelhäusern" das richtige finden?" „Hallo mein Schatz." gab Harry als Antwort. Ginny hob kurz grüßend den Blick um sogleich wieder die Bilder in ihrem Werbekatalog anzustarren. „Hallo Ginny." grüßte ich und konnte das erste Mal zusehen, wie jemand in Zeitlupe den Kopf hob. Sie sah mich an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst, doch dann warf sie alles aus der Hand und stürmte auf mich zu um mich in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Hermine, wie geht es dir? Ich bin ja so froh, dich wieder zu sehen." Ich brachte kein Wort heraus – all meine Befürchtungen hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Es hatte sich nichts zwischen uns verändert. Ich ließ meinen Freudentränen freien Lauf und erwiderte die Umarmung. Harrys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hermine geht es dir gut?" „Ja, ja... ich freu mich nur Ginny wieder zu sehen."

Ginny kochte frischen Tee und wir setzten uns auf die Terasse. „Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?" fragte ich Ginny. Sie grinste nur und sah Harry verschmitzt an. „Sie war so schlau und hat McGonagall vorgejammert, dass sie ja sooo viel in unserem neuen Haus zu tun hätte und leider nur am Wochenende her kommen könnte. Wenn sie doch nur ein oder zwei Wochen am Stück hätte, dann bräuchte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. War es nicht so mein Schatz?" Ginny nickte eifrig. „McGonagall hat mich – auf meine schwachen Prosteste, ich würde doch den Unterricht verpassen, nicht reagierend – von gestern bis Sonntag in einer Woche von der Schule befreit und mich sogleich heimgeschickt." Lachend konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich muss wieder los." sagte Harry und stand auf. „Schon wieder ein Einsatz?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Lächelnd winkte er ab und meinte mit sehr ernst gespielter Stimme. „Einer der über mein zukünftiges Leben entscheiden könnte." „Na, dann geh." Ginny brachte ihn raus und ich konnte sie im Flur noch kurz miteinander reden hören, wenn ich auch die Worte nicht verstand, bevor er endgültig das Haus verließ.

TBC

Diesmal ohne Cliffhanger #smile#

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig und muss nur noch auf Fehler hin untersucht werden.

Dann sehen/hören wir uns nächsten Sonntag wieder.

Habe vor schon bald das letzte Kapitel hoch zu laden. Mal schauen wieviel es noch werden.

Das Ende ist auf jeden Fall schon in Sicht.

Liebe Grüße an alle meine Leser...


	7. 07 Warum?

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder - diesmal mit einem etwas längerem Kapitel. Dafür ist mein Einleitungsgequatsche etwas kürzer und ich verweise einfach mal auf die Disclaimer der vorangegangenen Kapitel.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer und Leser.

Ein neues Leben

von usa-ani

Kapitel 7 – Warum?

Potter war seit seinem letztem Besuch nicht mehr hier gewesen. So wie er es gewollt hatte, war alles in die Wege geleitet worden. Die Pergamente lagen vor mir und bedurften nur noch einer Unterschrift. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr wie oft ich sie bereits durchgegangen war um Fehler zu finden oder Verbesserungen vorzunehmen. Inzwischen kannte ich alle Punkte in und auswendig, was die Unruhe nicht von mir nahm, die mich seit wenigen Tagen permanent quälte. Würde sie mein Angebot annehmen? Standen meine Gefühle vielleicht auf immer zwischen uns? Empfand sie vielleicht auf ähnliche Weise? Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen verneinte ich diese Frage. Wer würde sich schon in mich verlieben?

Ich beschloss ins zu fahren und mich beim Heiler zu erkundigen, wie es mit der Mündigkeit von Hermine voranging. Doch leider lagen noch ein gesamter Schultag vor mir, der zu bewältigen war. Die Schüler würden keine Freude mit mir haben, aber wann wäre es anders gewesen. Es interessierte mich auch nicht, ob mich die Schüler mochten oder nicht. Sie waren hier um Wissen zu sammeln und nicht um die Lehrer zu mögen.

Stunden später betrat ich das und fragte mich zu Hermines Heiler durch, der wie mir gesagt wurde gerade einen Patienten bei sich hatte. Ich nahm derweil auf einem Wartestuhl in der Nähe zum Sprechzimmer Platz. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die Tür öffnete und eine Frau heraus kam. Sie drehte mir im gleichen Moment auch schon den Rücken zu, doch es war unverwechselbar Ginny Weasly und bei ihr Hermine. Beide sahen zum Arzt und verabschiedeten sich. Als ich mich erhob, entdeckte mich Weasly und auf ein leichtes Kopfschütteln hin zog sie Hermine auch schon mit sich, die lachend meinte, so eilig sie es auch habe, sie wären nicht auf der Flucht.

Der Arzt blickte mich an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst. Mir war bereits aufgefallen, dass Hermine einen neuen Betreuer bekommen hatte. Wilkison war vor wenigen Jahren noch mein Schüler gewesen, doch so sehr er mich wohl als Schüler gefürchtet hatte, nun schien dieses Gefühl nicht mehr vorhanden. Er bat mich höflich einzutreten und Platz zu nehmen, was ich auch tat. „Sie wollen bestimmt wissen, wie es Hermine geht?" „Seien Sie sicher, ich habe keinen Termin bei einem Seelenheiler. So etwas habe ich nicht nötig." Wilkison seufzte „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich nicht verändert, aber was solls."

Respekt schien ihm in den letzten Jahren ebenfalls abhanden gekommen zu sein und bevor ich zu einer scharfen Bemerkung ansetzten konnte, sprach er schon weiter. „Hermine wird noch einen langen Weg vor sich haben und es ist nicht sicher, ob sie es je schaffen wird sich von ihren Schuldgefühlen zu befreien." „Und das schließen Sie aus diesem einem Gespräch?" fragte ich, obwohl ich ihm leider zustimmen musste. „Ja. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie damit kämpft – und dann auch noch wohl zu jeder Zeit des Tages. Dennoch hoffe ich wie Harry, dass die Rückgabe ihrer Rechte wieder ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärkt."

Die vertrauliche Anrede ließ darauf schließen, dass Potter ihn ausgewählt hatte. Ein nahestehender konnte sich entweder als Vertrauter oder Feind entpuppen, je nachdem was Hermine in ihm sah. Wie es schien, war es zu ersterem gekommen. „Wie lange wird es noch dauern?" „Ich muss nur noch meinen Bericht abgeben. Mein Urteil entscheidet, wie es mit ihr weitergeht..." Er legte eine Pause ein und fragte dann ganz plötzlich „Was ist damals wirklich in der Schlacht geschehen? In der Akte steht nur, dass Hermine ein Crucio getroffen hat und als sie davon befreit wurde, verlor sich ihr Geist, doch Hermine selbst hat sich geweigert darüber zu reden. Sie sagte nur, sie wüsste nur noch von dem Schmerz des Fluches und alles andere liege im Dunkeln."

„Wenn sie es so sagt, dann wird es wohl so gewesen sein." Mir war klar, meine Aussage war mehr als nichtssagend, doch zu meinem Bedauern ließ er es nicht gelten und schaffte es erstaunlicherweise genau die Wahrheit zu treffen. „Sie hat der Crucio getroffen, keine Frage, aber das war nicht der Grund für ihre Flucht aus der Realität. Sie wird mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit jemanden oder mehrere auf dem Schlachtfeld getötet haben und in diesem Moment ist ihr das erst bewusst geworden... sie hat versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen." Ich konnte nicht anders als aufzuspringen und dem jungen Mann an die Gurgel zu springen. „Sie wissen nicht was Sie sagen." Meine Stimme sagte Gefahr aus, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Sie verteidigen sie... erstaunlich... ich hatte nie gedacht, dass sie so empfinden können..." Abrupt ließ ich ihn los und starrte ihn lediglich verwirrt an.

Er richtete sich in aller Ruhe seinen Kittel und setzte sich wieder. „Sie lieben sie." stellte er nüchtern fest. „Woher wollen gerade Sie das wissen?" „Wenn ich Ihnen das verrate werden sie sich nicht mehr in meine Nähe trauen." sagte er scherzend, während ich mich ebenfalls wieder setzte. „Durch Körperkontakt erahne ich die Gefühle eines jeden Menschen und sie sind gerade mächtig in Hermine verschossen." Nur gut, dachte ich sarkastisch, dass ich in den letzten Jahren jeden Körperkontakt gemieden hatte. Nicht vorzustellen, was passiert wäre, hätte sich jemand mit dieser Gabe in Voldemorts Reihen befunden.

„Was werden Sie in die Akte schreiben?" fragte ich, seine letzten Worte nicht beachtend. „Miss Granger leidet unter einem typischen Kriegstrauma, dass den Verlust des Vertrauens in ihre Freunde zur Folge hat. Es sind keine weiteren Maßnahmen nötig, bis auf ein paar Einzel oder Gruppengespräche. Ihr können, nein sollten sogar ihre Rechte wieder gegeben werden, was einen enormen Beitrag zu Heilung beitragen wird. Gezeichnet Sebastian Wilkison... Gut so?"

„Ja und ab wann hat sie ihre Rechte nun genau wieder." hakte ich nach. „Heute Abend. Harry wird von mir informiert und Hermine wird am Montag Morgen ein Schreiben vom Ministerium erhalten." Ich nickte erleichtert und stand auf um mich zu verabschieden. „Ich hoffe doch, sie behalten die Fakten für sich." „Natürlich werde ich keinem erzählen, dass Severus Snape in Hermine Granger verliebt ist... würde mir auch keiner glauben." Er besaß die Frechheit auch noch darüber zu lachen. Doch dann wurde er ernst. „Bitte tun Sie ihr nicht weh, sie hat schon genug gelitten."

„Seien Sie gewiss, sollte sie mich heiraten, sind Sie der erste, der eine Einladung bekommt." meinte ich ironisch, wissend dass dieser Fall wohl nie eintreten würde. „Ich nehme Sie beim Wort." sagte er in einem lachenden Ton. Ich musste hier raus, bevor es noch mit Mord endete. Einen Abschiedsgruß später hatte ich auch schon den Raum verlassen, doch er schien etwas vergessen zu haben, denn er eilte mir hinterher.

„Das nächste Gespräch das ich mit Hermine führen will, ist nächsten Donnerstag um 5 Uhr und ich bitte Sie dabei zu sein. Hermine weiß bereits Bescheid." „Einen..." „Denken sie darüber nach, wer Hermine in die Realität geholfen hat, vielleicht kann derjenige auch helfen ihr den Weg zur Besserung zu erleichtern..." Ohne auf meine Erwiderung zu warten, eilte er wieder davon. „Wenn es sein muss..." murmelte ich und verließ .

oOoOo

Er war da gewesen, ganz sicher und Ginny hatte ihn auch gesehen, doch nicht zugelassen, dass ich mit ihm reden konnte. Sie hatte später immer wieder beteuert, er hätte es nicht gewollt, schließlich hatte er sie abweisend angesehen. Das Gespräch mit Sebastian hatte sich als sehr erleichternd heraus gestellt, wenn aber auch zu Anfang anstrengend.

Ich war milde überrascht gewesen Sebastian zu sehen. Wie er mir erklärte, hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass ich einen neuen Arzt bekam, der mich nicht nur aus der Zeitung kannte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl entstand in mir, nachdem ich ihm zum Gruß die Hand gereicht hatte. Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür, aber ich spürte, dass er mit diesem einem Händedruck alles über mich wusste. Doch im Laufe des Gesprächs wurde ich zusehends ruhiger. Er drängte mich zu keiner Antwort und überhaupt war das Gespräch sehr locker.

Wir unterhielten uns zu Anfang über alles mögliche, u.a. wie es dazu kam, dass er Arzt wurde und wie seine letzten Jahre verlaufen waren und endeten schließlich wieder bei mir. Natürlich kam die Frage nach dem Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld, welche ich schon erwartet hatte. Heute morgen bereits hatte ich mir ein paar Worte zurechtgelegt, die ihn mit Sicherheit zufriedenstellen würden.

„Ich weiß nur noch, wie mich die Schmerzen überwältigt haben und dann bin ich Wochen später wieder bei Snape wieder aufgewacht. Die Zeit dazwischen liegt vollständig im Dunkeln." Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Ist das als Metapher gedacht? Sozusagen hast du deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen daran immer und immer wieder durchlebt?"

Ich wurde weiß wie die Wand, aber ich dachte gar nicht daran ihm Recht zu geben. „Nein, es ist wie ich sagte – es liegt im Dunkeln. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an die Wochen, wo ich nicht ansprechbar war." Ich sagte dies so nachdrücklich, dass mich Ginny erstaunt ansah. „Was soll ich denn machen, dass du mir glaubst?"

Stille senkte sich über das Zimmer in dem jeder jeden nachdenklich ansah. Schließlich war es Sebastian, der als erster wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich mache dir für nächsten Donnerstag um 17 Uhr nochmal einen Termin und dann bringst du jemand anderen mit..." „Was ist an Ginny auszusetzen?" unterbrach ich ihn rüde.

Er lächelte milde und wandte sich entschuldigend an Ginny. „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Ginny, aber es gibt jemanden, den ich nicht einfach außen vorlassen kann." „Und wer wäre das?" fragte ich gereizt. „Snape..." flüsterte Ginny in Gedanken und gab mir einen Grund mal richtig aus der Haut zu fahren. „Nein, du meinst bestimmt nicht ihn, Sebastian. Sag mir einfach, dass es Harry ist... ganz sicher werde ich nicht in Anwesenheit von Snape eins dieser Gespräche führen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte mich wieder hin.

„Nein, leider hat Ginny recht. Ich werde Snape dazu bitten. Meinst du nicht auch, dass er eine entscheidende Rolle bei deinem Heilungsprozess inne hat?" Er sah mich fragend ab, wobei er die Antwort schon wusste. „Dennoch..." wagte ich zu widersprechen, doch er ließ mich gar nicht ausreden. „Das war keine Bitte, Hermine." sagte er hart. „Ich weiß, dass du nur die Wahrheit hören willst und die ist im Moment, dass du auch wenn du gerade mit mir redest immer noch in dem gefangen bist, was sich auf dem Feld ereignet hat und vielleicht erinnerst du dich im Laufe der Gespräche daran, was es genau war, was dich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat und erst dann können wir uns damit beschäftigen, dir wieder ins Leben zu helfen."

„Ich komme gut alleine zurecht, ich lebe und rede mit dir. Warum reicht das nicht?" „Fragen wir doch Ginny, wie sie dich anhand der letzten Tage beurteilt." Ginny schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können welche Partei ergriff, doch schließlich holte sie Luft und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Redet man mit dir, fällt einem nichts auf, doch sobald du dich abwendest fängst du wieder das Grübeln an. Und es kommt oft vor, dass du nicht ansprechbar bist. In diesen Momenten gleichst du fast der Hermine, die ins gebracht worden ist – mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass du nicht lächelst. Man muss kein Heiler sein um deinen Schmerz zu erkennen, der dich immer wieder festhält und manchmal so stark, dass ich Angst habe, dich wieder verlieren zu können."

Seufzend ergab ich mich. Ginny meinte es nur gut und doch konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, ich sei gerade verraten worden. „Wie oft werde ich noch kommen müssen?" „Das liegt an dir." Sebastian sah mich nachdenklich an und fügte dann noch hinzu, dass ich ja nicht immer mit Snape kommen müsse. „Wie tröstlich!" erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

Wir waren schon eine geraume Weile wieder in Godrics Hollow, als ich die Tür unten klacken hörte. Harry war wieder gekommen, genau richtig, denn ich hatte ein paar dringende Fragen an ihn. Doch diese blieben mir im Hals stecken, als ich die Treppe runter kam. Er war nicht allein und hatte Seamus und Dean bei sich, anscheinend beide ebenfalls Auroren. Zum umkehren war es bereits zu spät, denn leider hatten mich beide bereits entdeckt.

Unbeschwert begrüßte ich die beiden, worauf mich die mich mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Zeitgleich sagten sie, „Wir dachten du bist im ." In der Hinsicht würde ich wohl immer zur einer Notlüge greifen, denn es war nicht nötig jedem meine Geschichte auf die Nase zu binden. „Bis vor kurzem, ja." Wir kamen ins Gespräch und sie erzählten mir von ihrer Auroren-Ausbildung und als sie mich fragten, was ich wohl jetzt machen würde, sagte ich spontan, dass ich auch gerne eine Ausbildung machen will, aber mich nicht entscheiden könne. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich schon bald, da sie heute noch Dienst hätten, was mir nur recht kam.

Später, als ich in meinem Bett lag wurde mir klar, dass die beiden die ersten Menschen waren mit denen ich seit langem gesprochen hatte, die nicht zu meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung gehören. Und ich fand ich hatte es gut gemeistert, Severus wäre sicherlich zufrieden mit mir. Severus... ich ließ mir den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. Wie lange hatte ich ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen? Er war nicht einmal hier gewesen und hatte sich nach mir erkundigt. Vielleicht hielt ihn Harry auf dem laufenden. Manchmal fühlte ich mich wie ein Kind, dass in einem Heim für schwer erziehbare untergekommen war - ständig unter Beobachtung. Eigentlich total lächerlich.

Wenn er nicht kam, dann musste ich wohl zu ihm, wenn ich ihn sehen wollte. Aber war das wirklich mein Wunsch und vor allem warum? Weil du ihn liebst? Den Gedanken hatte ich weit von mir geschoben, doch lange konnte ich es nicht mehr umgehen. Wann hatte ich eigentlich begonnen als Severus von ihm zu denken bzw als Mann? Später würde ich mir dafür Zeit nehmen, sagte ich mir.

Mein Stab lag noch bei ihm und auch meine Fotos, was sicherlich ein guter Grund wäre um ihn auszusuchen. Gleich morgen früh nach dem Frühstück würde ich losziehen. Doch nun sollte ich ausgiebig schlafen und ich schaffte es tatsächlich einmal durchzuschlafen. Freudig streckte ich mich am nächsten Morgen und begann den Tag mit einem leisen Summen.

Ginny schwieg auf mein Anliegen hin, doch sie ließ mich nicht alleine gehen. Sie bestand regelrecht darauf mich zu begleiten. Und so kam es, dass wir am späten Nachmittag, ich hatte es immer wieder hinausgeschoben, vor der massiven Tür von Severus standen. Jedoch wurde nur mir der Eintritt gewährt. Ich tröstete sie, dass ich sowieso nicht lange brauchen würde. Severus war nicht da und so würde es wohl auch kein Gespräch geben. Sie wollte in die große Halle gehen und nach ein paar Freundinnen Ausschau halten und würde dann auf mich warten.

Enttäuschung machte sich in mir erst breit, als ich sah, dass er tatsächlich nicht in seinen Räumen war. Ich sah mich kurz um, doch entdeckte ich lediglich meinen Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch. Ohne lang nachzudenken ergriff ich ihn und atmete erleichtert auf, als nichts passierte. Bevor mich irgendwelche Gedanken festhaltem konnten, eilte ich schon meinem Raum entgegen und prallte im nächsten Moment auch schon zurück. „Meinen" Raum gab es nicht mehr. Er war zu einer Vorratskammer geworden. Leise hörte ich die Tür hinter mir zufallen, doch kümmerte ich mich nicht darum.

Er hatte ja nicht lange gezögert, stellte ich sarkastisch fest. Rechts und links zogen sich Regale, die mit allerlei Zutaten gefüllt waren und an der Wand vor mir hing ein riesiger Teppich mit... irgendeiner Schrift, die mir nicht bekannt war. Ganz langsam sank ich auf die Knie und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. So schnell hatte er mich vergessen, so schnell mit mir abgeschlossen. War seine Liebe nur eine Lüge gewesen um mich wieder ins Leben zu holen?

Vielleicht spielte er ja auch nur ein abgekartertes Spiel mit Harry und Ginny. Sie warteten wohl nur, dass ich etwas zugab um mich nach Askaban zu bringen. Bis dahin waren sie freundlich zu mir. Es brannten so einige Gefühle in mir und am stärksten fühlte ich die Enttäuschung mich in meinen Freunden geirrt zu haben. Und als wäre es schon immer der leichteste Weg gewesen, begann ich mich aufzurichten und den Stab an meine Kehle zu halten.

Doch wollte ich das wirklich? Konnte ich es denn immer noch? Nein... ich konnte es nicht, nicht seit ich mit Seamus und Dean geredet hatte. Es war nicht gelogen gewesen, als ich sagte, ich würde gerne eine Ausbildung machen. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem eine Zukunft gesehen, hatte mich an einem Kessel oder hinter einem Bürotisch gesehen. Ganz langsam senkte ich den Stab und fiel erneut auf die Knie. Ich umarmte mich und begann zu weinen, wie ich schon lange nicht mehr geweint hatte. Was war nur mit mir geschehen, dass ich so geworden war - ein hilfloses Frack, das auf andere angewiesen war? Ich hatte immer alles allein bewältigt und nie Hilfe bei anderen gesucht.

Vielleicht konnte ich es doch noch und hielt mir probeweise erneut den Stab an die Stirn, doch es ging nicht. Ein weiterer Versuch wurde mir verwehrt, als im nächsten Moment auch schon der Stab aus meinen Fingern glitt. Es war nicht nötig nach hinten zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer da stand. „Hast du denn nichts gelernt?" Rasch erhob ich mich und funkelte Severus böse an. „Ja, vertraue niemanden." Er wäre fast zurückgewichen von meinem Blick und den scharfen Klang meiner Worte.

Überraschender Weise überreichte er mir nach einem kurzem Blickwechsel meinen Stab und deutete mir an zu folgen. Was er in meinem Gesicht gelesen hatte, war mir schleierhaft, doch es hielt ihn ab, mich weiter zu rügen, wie eine blutjunge unerfahrene Schülerin, die gerade dabei war zwei wichtige Zutaten zu vertauschen. Er ging vor und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab den Teppich zur Seite schwingen. Dahinter wurde eine kleine Kammer sichtbar in der sich lediglich eine weitere Tür befand. Er wartete bis ich ebenfalls drin stand und ließ dann den Teppich zurückfallen um erst jetzt die Tür vor sich zu öffnen.

Es folgten einige Treppenstufen und dann wieder eine Tür. Doch hier ließ er mir, immer noch schweigend, den Vortritt. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und fand mich zunächst in einem kleinen Vorraum wieder - ähnlich dem am Anfang der Treppe. Wenige Schritte vor mir konnte ich einen Teppich ausmachen und wurde im ersten Moment regelrecht geblendet, als ich ihn zur Seite schob. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich sehr schnell an die plötzliche Helligkeit und da sah ich, dass ich Wohnräume betreten hatte. Doch es war alles ein wenig merkwürdig, wie als hätte sich der Bewohner nicht entscheiden können, ob er nun für Slytherin oder Griffendor war.

Das Bett sah so lustig aus, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte als leise zu kichern. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein riesiges Himmelbett, dessen Holz aus dunkelroten Mahagoni bestand. Die Vorhänge waren Dunkelgrün und mit feinen silbernen Fäden durchzogen, die im Licht schimmerten. Die Bettwäsche war in rot und gelb gehalten und die Kissen, die zusätzlich oben lagen, waren mal abwechselnd rot, grün, gelb, silbern oder einfach alles auf einmal. So sah alles andere auch aus, was Häuserfarben aufzuweisen hatte.

„Wie gefällt es dir?" fragte Severus leise. Abgesehen von den Farben, war es alles in allem recht nett eingerichtet. Neben dem Bett, war noch ein großer doppelflügliger Kleiderschrank mit Spiegel, ein schöner Sekretär und ein halbvolles Bücherregal vorhanden. „Gut." sagte ich „Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen, hier zu leben." Warum hatte er mich nur hierher gebracht? Was gingen mich seine neuen Räume an?

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, so leise, dass es mir fast entgangen wäre. „Das mit den Farben ist mir nicht so... gut gelungen. Aber sicherlich hast du das bald beseitigt. Ich bin froh, dass du damit zufrieden bist." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Von was redete er hier eigentlich? Seine neue Behausung war mir mehr als egal.

oOoOo

Vom Krankenhaus zurück beschäftigte ich mich weiterhin mit dem Papierkram. Frustriert, da ich immer noch keine Antwort von Potter, nein Harry, verflixt war das schwierig sich umzugewöhnen, hatte, griff ich zu meinem Zauberstab und betrat seit langem mal wieder Hermines „Räume". Erstaunt sah ich ihren Zauberstab und ein Kuvert auf dem Tisch liegen. Ich erkannte den Umschlag wieder und tatsächlich fielen mir die Fotos in die Hände die sie aus ihrem Elternhaus hatte retten können.

Das Bett gab nach, als ich mich drauf niederließ. Mit nachdenklichem Blick streifte ich die wenigen Möbel und bemerkte, wie ungemütlich die Enge hier war. Wenn sie meine Schülerin wurde, kam es gar nicht frage, dass sie hier wohnte. Da würde die ganze Zauberwelt sich über mich beschweren und vor allem, da der Raum ja auch noch in meinen privaten Gemächern lag.

Welche Räume wären wohl geeignet um daraus eine angenehme Unterkunft zu machen. Ich spazierte in den Stockwerken über mir und gelangte schließlich auch in den dritten Stock, der vielen immer noch nicht geheuer war durch die Zwischenfälle des ersten Jahres. Eine Tür nach der anderen wurde geöffnet und ein Raum hatte es mir besonders angetan. In früheren Zeiten, sehr viel früheren Zeiten musste das hier eins der vielen im Schloss verteilten Gästezimmer gewesen sein.

Er lag fast direkt unter mir vermutete ich, doch der Weg würde für Hermine zu lang sein. Sie würde jedes mal über zehn Minuten brauchen um zu meinen Räumen zu gelangen. So überlegte ich hin und her und erinnerte mich an die Treppe die ins Direktorenbüro führte. Da ich jedoch nicht sicher wusste, wo nun meine Gemächer lagen bat ich McGonagall um Rat und tatsächlich reichte der Raum genau für eine schmale Treppe, die in meinen Gedanken bereits Kontur annahm.

Erst hagelte es haufenweise Proteste, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich mich sträubte ihr den Grund für all das zu nennen. Letztlich gab ich mich doch noch geschlagen und erzählte von meiner eventuell neuen Schülerin. Ab da war sie Feuer und Flamme - meine Hinweise, dass Hermine es sich noch anders überlegen könnte, tat sie mit nur einer Handbewegung ab. Wer würde schon so ein Angebot ablehnen, meinte sie und nährte Hoffnungen, die ich nicht zu hoch schrauben wollte.

Sobald der Durchgang geschafft war, der uns beide zum Schwitzen brachte, schließlich mussten einige Steinblöcke einfach verschwinden ohne die Konstruktion von Hogwarts zu beeinträchtigen, hatte ich mich artig bei meiner Direktorin bedankt und sie weggeschickt. Den Rest würde ich auch allein schaffen, was wohl stimmte, doch es dauerte die ganze Nacht und erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster fielen, wurde mir klar, dass ich bereits Stunden an diesem Projekt dran war und das Bad fehlte immer noch.

Der wunderschöne Sonnenaufgang lenkte mich von allen Gedanken ab und ich ließ mich von den Sonnenstrahlen überfluten. Hermine würde bestimmt begeistert sein von dieser Aussicht. Die Hauselfen würden von selbst die Gänge reinigen und sauber halten, sobald Hermine hier leben würde. Noch immer wurden in diesem Stockwerk sehr wenige Räume genutzt und wenn dann nur als Abstellkammer. Sicherlich würde sich das im Laufe der Zeit alles ändern.

Als ich den Geheimgang betrat und mich noch einmal umdrehte, durchflutete mich Stolz auf die geleistete Arbeit. Spinnweben waren entfernt worden, Wände gereinigt, von Böden der Schmutz gekratzt und so fort. Später in der Mittagspause würde ich wieder kommen und die Einrichtung ein wenig aufbessern und mich ansatzweise dem Bad widmen. Und so kam es, dass ich den ganzen Tag einfach nicht davon lassen konnte. Sobald sich ein paar Minuten erübrigen ließen, hielt ich mich in ihren neuen Räumen auf. Die Möbel nahmen an Gestalt an und auch das Bad wurde heller und freundlicher.

Die Schüler hatten ihre Freude über die fünf Minuten weniger Unterricht bei mir zwar nicht offen gezeigt, doch ihre erleichterten Gesichter sagten genug aus. Meine Beine trugen mich wie von selbst in meine Räume und als ich die Tür zu meiner neuen Vorratskammer aufmachte, erwartete mich eine Überraschung - ich wusste warum ich keine mochte und diese hier besonders nicht.

Hermine kniete am Boden und hielt sich ihren Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Sie murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, doch ich wollte es gar nicht wissen. Erbost riss ich ihr den Stab aus der Hand und blaffte sie an. „Hast du denn nichts gelernt?" „Ja, vertraue niemanden." erwiderte sie scharf und ich wich beinahe zurück, aber nicht wegen ihrer Worte, sondern wegen ihrem Blick. Sie musste schon seit längerem geweint haben und dieser tiefe Ausdruck von Verletztheit, der ihr selber anscheinend nicht klar war, hielt mich davon ab ihr noch weitere Vorhaltungen zu machen.

Sie hatte diesen Raum gesehen, den ich erst in der letzten kleinen „Pause" hergerichtet hatte, was sie wohl das Schlimmste vermuten ließ und so labil wie sie momentan leider noch war, konnte sie alles aus der Fassung bringen. Wortlos reichte ich ihr den Zauberstab zurück und deutete ihr an mir zu folgen. Wenn sie erst erfuhr, welche Räume sie bekam würde es bestimmt besser werden.

Wir erklommen die Stufen und schon bald standen wir in ihrer neuen Unterkunft. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und ich fragte in ihre Gedanken hinein nach ihrer Meinung. „Gut." sagte sie „Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen, hier zu leben." Die harte Arbeit schien sich gelohnt zu haben und ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein paar Mängel hatte ich noch nicht beheben können. „Das mit den Farben ist mir nicht so... gut gelungen. Aber sicherlich hast du das bald beseitigt. Ich bin froh, dass du damit zufrieden bist."

Mit einem Mal bemerkte ich ihre Verwirrung und erinnerte mich in dem Moment an ihre genauen Worte und die Erkenntnis traf mich mit einem Schlag und auch ihr schien ganz langsam ein aufzugehen, warum ich sie hier her gebracht hatte. „ICH soll hier leben?" Potter hatte ihr immer noch nichts gesagt. Und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, Hermine die Sachlage zu erklären.

Sie erstarrte regelrecht und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder eher erbost sein, da wir ja sozusagen alles über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden hatten. „Natürlich ist die Voraussetzung für all das alles deine Zustimmung. Die Papiere habe ich unten in meinen Räumen. Wenn du willst kannst du sie gleich durchlesen." Fragend sah ich sie an, worauf sie nur schwach nickte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr Bett folgte sie mir wieder nach unten.

Ich erklärte ihr, dass nur sie und ich die Treppe benutzen konnten. Alle anderen würden hinter den Teppichen nur eine einfache Steinmauer vorfinden. Sie schwieg nach wie vor und langsam begann ich mich zu fragen was hinter ihrem Kopf vorging. In aller Ruhe las sie die Pergamente und sah nicht ein einziges Mal auf. Währenddessen klopfte es an der Tür und ich ging um zu öffnen.

oOoOo

„ICH soll hier leben?" fragte ich ihn erstaunt. Im nächsten Moment erfuhr ich, dass alles bereits entschieden war. Keiner hatte nach meiner Meinung gefragt, keiner wissen wollen, ob ich all das wollte. Während ich ihm wieder nach unten folgte, wurde mir klar, dass es genau das war, was ich eigentlich auch vorgehabt hatte – eine Ausbildung und warum sollte ich dieses großzügige Angebot bei einem „echten" Meister zu lernen ausschlagen.

Er reichte mir die Papierrollen und ich las sie aufmerksam durch. Ich blickte nicht ein einziges Mal auf und daher bemerkte ich Ginny auch erst als sie vor mir stand. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen fragte sie mich, ob ich sie vergessen hätte. Snape flößte ihr nach wie vor großen Respekt ein, dass wusste ich und dennoch bat ich sie noch etwas zu warten. Sie wünschte Snape noch einen schönen Tag und verschwand dann schnellstens wieder, was Severus, ja Severus betonte ich in Gedanken, ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte. Als er jedoch bemerkte wie ich ihn beobachtete verlor sich der Ausdruck wieder ins unergründliche.

„Und was sagst du dazu?" Er deutete auf die Papiere und wartete fast gleichgültig auf eine Antwort und zum ersten Mal erkannte ich, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah. Es war mehr eine Ahnung, die mir sagte, teste ihn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist..." Für einen Moment sah er regelrecht enttäuscht aus, doch er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder im Griff. „Es liegt ganz bei dir." Nachdenklich beugte ich mich erneut über das Pergament und tat so als wäre ich mich nicht sicher, was ich tun solle.

Und für einen Moment zweifelte ich tatsächlich. Er liebte mich, das hatte er zugegeben, mehr oder weniger. Meine Gefühle für ihn standen hier nicht zur Debatte. Ich musste an die Zukunft denken und das hier würde mich für die nächsten Jahre auf Trab halten. Was auch immer geschehen würde, ich ließ es auf mich zukommen. In den meisten Fällen konnte ich es eh nicht verhindern, worauf ich schmunzeln musste.

Bevor mich noch weitere Gedanken von meiner Ausbildung abhalten konnten, griff ich zur Feder und unterschrieb mit schwungvoller Schrift den Vertrag. Ohne Worte reichte ich das Pergament an Severus weiter. „Es ist nicht nett, alte Männer zu ärgern." sagte er und rollte erleichtert das Schriftstück, worauf es einen Moment später verschwand und wie ich mir denken konnte, wohl im Ministerium wieder auftauchte.

oOoOo

Am nächsten Tag zog sie in ihre neuen Gemächer ein. Ich ließ ihr eine Woche um sich anzupassen und alles nötige zu veranlassen oder zu besorgen oder was auch immer sie in dieser Woche zu tun gedachte. Die Ausbildung hatte laut Vertrag bereits am Montag begonnen, doch wenn man wollte konnte man es als vorgezogenen Urlaub ansehen. Soweit es meine Zeit zuließ begleitete ich sie, wohin auch immer sie musste und natürlich auch zu den Sprechstunden im Krankenhaus, worüber wir uns beide stillschweigend einig waren, dass es nicht unbedingt nötig wäre.

Die Schüler waren mehr als erstaunt, als sie sich das erste Mal in der großen Halle zeigte. So wie sie es versprochen hatte, am Montag der zweiten Woche zum Frühstück, wenn man auch sagen musste, dass sie nach wie vor raffiniert war. Als sie ging waren erst wenige Schüler erschienen und ich war ebenfalls nicht anwesend. McGonagall hatte uns mitgeteilt, dass sie Hermine zum Abendessen, da wo die meisten Schüler anwesend wären, sie öffentlich als meine neue Assistentin und Schülerin vorstellen würde.

Bis zum Mittagessen wusste bereits das ganze Schloss von ihrer Anwesenheit, worüber wir uns beide amüsierten. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, doch wie ebenfalls zu erwarten, kannte keiner den wahren Grund ihrer Anwesenheit vor allem da sie ja eigentlich immer noch als krank und derzeit wohnhaft im galt. Bisher hatten wir zu verhindern gewusst, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen konnte.

Hermine genoss keine Sekunde des Abendessens. Obwohl es früher nicht ihre Art gewesen war, wollte sie flüchten – die Flucht war ihr zur zweiten Natur geworden. Obwohl sie es sehr gut verbarg und gewinnend in die Menge lächelte, als ihr Name genannt wurde, erkannte ich es an ihren zitternden Händen, die sie unter dem Tisch verbarg, nachdem sie sich ganz kurz erhoben hatte. Die Schüler starrten sie genauso wie mich an, zugegeben mit unterschiedlichen Gedanken, und es war klar, dass sie uns beobachteten und alles was wir taten mitbekamen, doch ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen mich zu ihr zu beugen und ihr ein paar Worte zuzuflüstern.

„Sie halten sich wunderbar, solange Sie nicht ihre Hände zeigen." Erwartungsvoll wartete ich auf ihre empörte Reaktion, doch die kam nicht. Sie kam mir entgegen und erwiderte so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstanden hätte. „Finden Sie? Jeden Moment könnte einer aufspringen und mich eine ... Sie wissen schon was schimpfen." Sie sah mich nicht an, doch als ich sie genauer ansah besonders ihre Augen, fiel mir der nervöse Ausdruck auf. Sie glänzten unnatürlich, weil, wie mir klar wurde, sie bald in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Das ganze war eine Marter für sie , sie, die so viele Wochen allein in ihrer Welt zugebracht hatte und sich ständig selbst bestrafte für etwas, dass nicht hätte sein müssen, war noch nicht bereit. Sie würde es überstehen, sagte ich mir und doch hatte ich auch Mitleid mit ihr. Ich zog mich so früh wie es ging zurück und bellte sie leise, aber dass noch für die Schüler in der ersten Reihe verständlich, an, sie solle nicht so lange trödeln. Wir hätten viel zu tun - besonders sie hätte viel zu tun.

Die bösen Blicke waren nicht zu übersehen und besonders von den Lehrern, doch Hermine hatte verstanden und spielte mit. Demütig neigte sie den Kopf und schob den noch fast vollen Teller von sich. Als sie dachte ich sehe nicht hin, schickte sie mir einen hasserfüllten Blick, von dem ich genau wusste, wie er zu deuten war. Sie war dankbar, doch andere sollten es nicht sehen. Sie würde niemanden zeigen, wie schwach sie sich im Moment fühlte.

TBC

Eigenltich sollte dieses Kapitel am Wochenende eingestellt werden, doch leider hat FanfictionNet nicht mitgespielt, aber dafür ist die Zeit bis zum nächsten kürzer ^^

Arbeite bereits am , das zugeleich auch das letzte sein wird. Könnte zwar noch länger schreiben, aber ich denke ich hebe meine Ideen für die nächste Geschichte auf. Bis zum nächsten Sonntag und liebe Grüße


End file.
